Deseos Ocultos
by JAMIAB
Summary: Una venganza hacia la familia Dok, llevará a Eren a vivir en la estancia de los Ackerman. Levi es un hombre casado, aún así no sabe cómo sentirse al estar cerca de su bello criado. - Riren -
1. 1

Los establos, los establos se incendiaban, la familia Jaeger había logrado escapar de la pequeña casona que se encontraba alejada de la casa principal, Grisha corría hacia ese sector junto a Hannes para buscar a sus amos.

Carla se había refugiado con su bebé a unos cuantos metros cerca del bosque, veía desde su posición a los cuatreros con antorchas quemando todo a su paso. Entonces el primer disparo de la noche se hizo presente, vio con horror como Hannes caía en medio del campo y luego de unos cuantos más Grisha también lo hacía.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Carla no se atrevió a acercarse, los hombres aún rodeaban la casa principal con sus caballos y no quería poner a su hijo en riesgo, uno de ellos pareció divisarla en la lejanía, y con mucha prisa se atrevió a correr, escuchó los cascos del caballo cada vez más cerca, junto a los gritos de aquellos bandidos, abrazó aún más fuerte el cuerpo de su pequeño que había comenzado a llorar. Entonces la primer bala rozó su falda, con horror giró entre los árboles tratando de perderlos, pero no fue suficiente. Otro disparo se escuchó en aquella noche fría, Carla cayó hacia adelante aún con su pequeño en brazos, su vestido empezó a mancharse de rojo y su espalda comenzó a arder.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Uno de los hombres se había acercado a ella y la miró todavía desde arriba de su caballo, sus ojos afilados la atravesaron como estacas, aquel que se encontraba delante de su cuerpo levantó una de sus cejas al oír a su bebé llorar.

Las botas hundiéndose en la tierra produjeron un sonido seco, con el que Carla débilmente se aferró a su pequeño una vez más, el hombre se colocó en cuclillas y sin mucho cuidado tomó al bebé en brazos. La mujer se sentía demasiado débil como para poder contrarrestar la fuerza de aquel hombre así que simplemente le pidió que lo cuidara.

Los ojos afilados de aquel bandido le contestaron en silencio que lo haría, Carla después de unos segundos más de agonía, dejó de respirar.

\- Kenny, tenemos a Nile.

El hombre sujetó al niño en brazos y Pixis lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Eso no te importa, no dejen con vida a nadie de esta estancia, volveremos hoy mismo.

Los días a caballo fueron duros, Kenny cuidó del niño, comprando leche durante el camino y cubriéndolo del frío con mantas que pudo conseguir, jamás había pensado en cuidar a un niño ajeno, creía que ya había tenido suficiente con el hijo de su hermana fallecida, pero tampoco había creído que unos ojos tan bonitos e inocentes lo harían doblegarse tan fácilmente.

Una noche estrellada, donde él y sus compañeros habían encendido una fogata para cocinar y calentarse un poco, Kenny se decidió por alimentar al pequeño, ese día no había dejado de llorar y después de cambiarlo y alimentarlo el bebé se había acurrucado en sus brazos cayendo profundamente dormido.

\- ¿Ya sabes que nombre le pondrás a la rata? - había preguntado Pixis.

\- Déjame pensar... - volvió a pasar un dedo sobre la mejilla del pequeño y sonrió - Eren, me gusta ese nombre.

Tras dos semanas de un arduo e interminable viaje, divisaran la estancia Ackerman, todos se despidieron de Kenny y el pequeño después de haberse dividido el botín, las criadas salieron a recibirlo y cada una de ellas se sorprendió al encontrarse con la imagen de su amo cargando a un bebé.

\- Su nombre es Eren, Hanji. - La mujer que se encargaba de la cocina lo miró con intriga, aún así no se atrevió a preguntar cómo fue posible que aquel bebé terminara allí - quiero que te hagas cargo de él, sé que tienes a Sasha, y que aún puedes dar leche.

La mujer no pudo negarse al ver las grandes orbes verdes que brillaban. Ella cuidaría del niño como si fuese suyo.

18 años después.

\- Señor Levi, le he dicho que no puede sacar la comida de la cocina antes de que esté lista.

Levi Ackerman era el único heredero de la estancia, su tío Kenny lo había criado como si fuese su único hijo, y aunque todos los criados del lugar sabían que él no era su padre, el joven no lo hacía. Cuando era niño había sentido curiosidad por saber quién era su madre, luego de exhaustivas preguntas que habían sido rechazadas una y otra vez, Kenny terminó siendo sincero con él. Le contó los hechos tal y como recordaba, alegando que el asesino de Kuchel, Nile Dok, había muerto en sus manos.

Levi no había vuelto a comentar nada de aquella mujer y se empañaba día tras día en seguir los pasos de Kenny, que para él era su padre. Y como su progenitor ya le había dicho que estaba en edad de conseguir esposa eso mismo ocurría, Levi estaba comprometido con la hija de su vecino, dueño de seis estancias muy prometedoras, Petra Ral.

\- Tranquila Hanji, la comida no desaparecerá.

La mujer levantó la cuchara que estaba usando para revolver la gran olla con verduras y lo señaló.

\- Debe estar todo perfecto, su prometida viene por primera vez aquí y quiero que lo sea - aunque después de unos segundos le sonrió - Le haré un pastel de manzana si saca las manos ahora mismo de mi cocina.

\- Hecho.

Levi sonrió, de todas sus criadas, Hanji era la única a la que él realmente quería, esa mujer había sido como su madre desde que era pequeño y la mayoría de las veces lo consentía en todo. El azabache luego de depositar un beso en la mejilla de la mujer se dirigió hacia la salida, si no se equivocaba ahora mismo los trabajadores estarían con los caballos.

Salió de la casa con prisa, llevabá una babucha color gris junto a una camisa blanca, estaba con algunos botones de arriba desabrochados y tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, las botas de montar negras ya estaban un poco sucias al caminar sobre la tierra, pero eso no importaba ahora, su padre no estaba allí para decirle que aquellas ropas no eran dignas para un señor.

\- ¡Isabel! - gritó cuando vio a la adolescente pasar con dos baldes llenos de agua.

\- Señor Levi - la muchacha se detuvo, aprovechando ese momento para bajar los baldes y descansar un poco los brazos - ¿Va a ver a los caballos?

\- Por supuesto - Levi tomó los baldes ante la mueca de horror de la muchacha - Mi padre no está en casa no te preocupes ¿Quién se encarga hoy de los caballos?

\- Gracias - la joven comenzó a caminar junto al azabache - Farlan y Eren.

Levi suspiró mientras caminaba con Isabel, Farlan era el prometido de la muchacha y como él se llevaba realmente bien con ella no dudó en verificar si el chico era el correcto, y lo hizo, cuando vio que el joven realmente la quería y Eren... Eren era el hermano de Isabel, jamás habían tenido una conversación fluida, solo aquellas que se relacionaban al trabajo.

Cuando eran pequeños tampoco habían jugado juntos, claro estaba que era cuando él quedaba al cuidado de Hanji, el castaño no era muy comunicativo y tampoco sociable. Al pasar los años eso cambió tanto así, que Levi sentía que era él quien no podía llevarse bien con los demás, aunque su relación se mantuvo igual, Eren era de por sí un misterio para el azabache.

Llegaron al pequeño cerco que cubría una poción de tierra del campo, él bajó los baldes y se apoyó en la madera, en el centro se encontraba Farlan junto a su caballo, aquel que había sido un obsequio de Kenny al cumplir los dieciocho años, era de pelaje negro, un semental muy hermoso al que él había proclamado como Carbón, un nombre tonto y gracioso, le encantaba que se llamara así. Lamentablemente aún no estaba listo para montarlo, así que los jóvenes se encargaban de domarlo, del otro lado de la cerca divisó a Eren y no pudo evitar suspirar en cuanto lo vio.

Se había quitado la camisa por lo que Levi podía apreciar su hermosa y bronceada piel relucir bajo los rayos del sol, su espalda ancha, sus brazos fuertes y el increíble torso marcado que poseía. Estaba algo sudado pero eso solo incrementaba lo tersa que era su piel. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos cuando Isabel gritó a su lado y Levi se sintió desfallecer, esas dos orbes verdes hermosas brillaban como estrellas.

Eren se acercó a paso decidido y Levi decidió pararse totalmente recto, esperando las pocas palabras que siempre compartían cuando esto ocurría.

\- Buenos días joven amo - Levi retuvo el aire en sus pulmones al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa que el joven le dedicaba - ¿Viene a ver los caballos?

\- Sí ¿Les molesta?

\- Para nada señor, sabe que puede hacerlo cuando desea, a Carbón ya le falta muy poco.

\- Que bien - a Levi no le interesaba si Carbón podía usarse para montar o no, si fuera por él ese animal no aprendería en años para poder seguir yendo allí - entonces... ¿Le estás enseñando tú?

El castaño tomó los baldes que Isabel y él habían cargado y antes de alejarse con su hermana detrás le sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, señor.

El corazón de Levi brincó desbocado en su pecho, se apoyó nuevamente en la cerca y observó al castaño mientras se ataba el cabello.

Siempre había creído que Eren era realmente hermoso, su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su cuerpo y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Aunque jamás se había detenido a pensar el porqué se sentía así cuando estaba cerca de él, o porqué era la única persona que lograba hacerlo suspirar, sabía a ciencia cierta que tal vez esas cosas eran las que tenía que ver en su prometida que conocería esa misma noche y sabía, lo incorrecto que era sentirse así por un criado y también un hombre, tal vez estaba enfermo, había agarrado la enfermedad de la que su padre le habló una vez. Pero no importaba, no importaba realmente si él tenía la enfermedad, porque le gustaba sentirse así al verlo.

Estuvo cerca de una hora, donde Isabel y Farlan se le habían acercado y le habían compartido unas jugosas manzanas mientras que Eren, se dedicaba a su caballo. Cuando escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de una carroza se despidió rápidamente de los tres jóvenes y echó a correr hacia la casa principal.

Cuando estuvo cerca, vio a su padre bajar de ésta así que se decidió por entrar por la puerta de la cocina, Hanji al verlo se horrorizó y le dijo que subiera rápidamente y se quitara las prendas. Corrió hacia la escalera principal y se encontró una vez que subió los escalones a Sasha e Historia que llevaban una gran pila de ropa hacia las habitaciones.

\- Sasha prepara mi baño - ordenó mientras se desprendía la camisa y entraba a su habitación - Historia prepara mi ropa.

Las dos jovencitas dejaron sus quehaceres y se adentraron a la habitación del joven para hacer lo que les había ordenado, Sasha se dirigió al baño de su amo rápidamente justo cuando la puerta principal se abría y Kenny entraba a su hogar, con unas cuantas cubetas minutos después de agua caliente, llenó la tina que el muchacho disfrutó a pleno. Por otra parte Historia había preparado cuidadosamente sobre la cama un precioso traje negro y zapatos del mismo color para que Levi luciera esa noche.

Después de que Sasha le ayudara a bañarse, Levi se secó cuidadosamente su cuerpo para no dejar ningún espacio de su piel húmeda, Historia le ayudó a vestirse, primero su ropa interior, también con los pantalones, la camisa, la faja y el moño. El saco fue lo último que se colocó además de sus zapatos. Normalmente el azabache estaría furioso por tener que vestir aquellas prendas, para él era mucho más fácil y cómodo utilizar algo más sencillo, pero ese día tenía que sorprender a su prometida.

Kenny fue a verlo después de una hora y lo felicitó por lo bien que se veía, le dio algunos consejos para cortejar a la señorita Ral, que Levi rápidamente memorizó. Después de encontrarse sumamente nervioso, cerca de las nueve de la noche, anunciaron que la familia Ral ya estaba en la estancia, con cuidado, bajó las escaleras y se detuvo al final de ellas al ver a Petra.

Era una jovencita realmente hermosa, y sumamente adorable, tanto así, que cuando los presentaron la muchacha no tardó en sonreír y ponerse sumamente roja. Levi la acompañó del brazo hacia la mesa, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y de vez en cuando, cuando sus padres no los escuchaban se hacían preguntas personales.

La hora de la cena llegó y Hanji se acercó con el plato principal, un gran cerdo, con papas y otras verduras sobre una gran bandeja, y detrás de ella llegó la bebida. Levi quedó estático en su lugar, respirando agitadamente, siguiendo con sus ojos cada uno de sus movimientos. Eren llevaba un traje negro y una botella de vino, iba sirviendo en cada una de las copas, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Señor?

Levi pestañeó al escucharlo tan cerca de él, lo miró con el ceño fruncido para luego darse cuenta de que Eren estaba esperando poder servir su copa. Se avergonzó ante sus ojos y tímidamente acercó la copa al muchacho. Luego miró a Petra y se horrorizó cuando cayó en cuenta de que el muchacho lo estaba viendo junto a su prometida.

Después de la cena no volvió a encontrarse con Eren, lo cual agradeció, se despidió cordialmente de Petra que aunque la había visto muy encantadora se sintió frustrado al no poder sentir absolutamente nada, tal vez debían conocerse un poco más.

Kenny lo felicitó y después de despedirse también de su padre se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir.

Sentía que la enfermedad le prohibiría ser feliz junto a su esposa, porque él estaba enfermo, de Eren Jaeger.


	2. 2

Levi podía oír la música desde el estudio, su pequeña Isabel estaba celebrando su noche de bodas junto a su marido Farlan y los invitados. Había pasado una semana ya en la que había conocido a Petra y esperaba poder disfrutar su boda como ellos lo estaban haciendo. Isabel lo había invitado tal pronto como la fecha se dio a conocer y aunque a él le hubiese encantado ir a la ceremonia, su padre lo mantuvo con los papeles de la estancia.

La música seguía sonando y de vez en cuando los ojos azules de Levi viajaban hacia la ventana, donde podía ver a unos cuantos metros, una gran fogata y varias personas a su alrededor.

\- No te distraigas.

Kenny acercó una pila de papeles más hacia él y Levi contuvo un suspiro de frustración.

\- Sé que te llevas bien con ellos, y eso no está mal Levi, pero son tus criados debes conocer tu lugar - comentó el mayor.

\- Lo sé, padre.

Durante más de una hora se vio a sí mismo terriblemente ocupado, firmando, leyendo, aceptando y descartando ofertas. Kenny se despidió de él a los pocos minutos de haber acabado con su tarea y se fue directo a su habitación, sin embargo Levi se quedó un rato más en la oficina, suspiró sintiéndose exhausto, y lentamente volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. El festejo continuaba, así que esperando unos cuantos minutos más en los que su padre tardaría en dormir se apresuró a salir de la casa.

Era una noche calurosa y estrellada y a medida que se acercaba a la fogata, oía con más nitidez la música, guitarra, bombos y las voz de alguno de los presentes. Los demás invitados bailaban o simplemente aplaudían. Apresuró su paso y arremangó su camisa, no quería verse demasiado formal, porque todos parecían estar vestidos de manera sencilla, excepto por los novios.

\- ¡Levi!

Isabel corría sosteniendo su vestido blanco, que aunque no era uno excéntrico como los que solían usar las novias, era precioso. La muchacha llevaba en su cabeza una hermosa corona de flores rosas, su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro e iba con sus pies descalzos, cuando llegó junto a él se lanzó a sus brazos soltando una sonora carcajada, Levi giró un poco y sonrió.

\- Felicitaciones Isa.

La muchacha se paró delante de él y volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Gracias hermanito.

Isabel lo tomó suavemente de la mano y lo llevó consigo hacia el resto de los presentes, la música se detuvo abruptamente y varios de los criados lo observaron con temor. Levi caminó incómodo entre los invitados, sin embargo cuando Farlan se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la música comenzó a sonar.

\- Pudo venir señor.

\- No me lo perdería, Farlan - le dio un pequeño apretón de mano y susurró - cuidarás a Isabel o todo se pondrá mal.

Farlan se carcajeó.

\- Siempre.

Minutos después se encontraba sentado entre Sasha y Eren, los dos hermanos mayores de Isabel, Hanji había salido en busca de un trozo de pastel para él, golpeó sus rodillas en un gesto provocado por su nerviosismo y pronto vio a la castaña levantarse de su lado y unirse al baile, Eren bebía de una botella de ron y Levi solo podía mirarlo de soslayo, queriendo en su interior tener la valentía para hablarle.

\- ¿Quiere?

La pregunta lo sobresaltó y su nerviosismo aumentó al ver que Eren le extendía la botella, tal vez lo había visto observándolo y creyó que necesitaba alcohol, para no ser descortés asintió suavemente con su cabeza y tomó lo que el joven castaño le entregaba, en el proceso sus manos se rozaron y Levi sintió un extraño cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. El de ojos verdes sonrió levemente, y se giró para observar a sus hermanos bailar.

Levi tomó un pequeño trago y aunque estaba acostumbrado a beber lo encontró un poco fuerte, así que simplemente se lo devolvió. Eren lo aceptó y no volvieron a cruzar miradas, hasta que Hanji apareció.

\- Levi, conseguí la que aún tenía su frutilla.

Le extendió el pedazo de pastel al llegar a su lado, Levi le agradeció y la vio partir también a unirse al baile, estaba a punto de comer un poco, cuando vio la mirada fija de Eren en aquel trozo.

\- ¿Será la última frutilla? - preguntó el joven castaño.

\- ¿La quieres?

Levi estaba a punto de dársela pero Eren negó varias veces completamente rojo.

\- Lo siento señor, no quise incomodarlo, coma el pastel, no se preocupe.

\- Puedes decirme Levi, no me molesta - comentó mientras tomaba la frutilla - en realidad no me gustan mucho, puedes comerla.

\- ¿Está seguro?

Los ojos verdes brillaron y Levi no pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo la extendió pero Eren no la tomó.

\- Vamos di "aaah"

Levi contuvo la respiración después de decirlo ¿Lo dijo o lo pensó? Su respuesta llegó al ver el ceño fruncido de Eren y sus mejillas coloradas, se sentía un idiota.

\- Lo siento, no sé en qué...

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando Eren agarró la frutilla con sus labios, su pulso se aceleró considerablemente y su cuerpo tembló ante tal íntimo acto.

Eren no dijo nada, se levantó y se dirigió a la pista tomando a Isabel de las manos para bailar, Levi quedó estático aún procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus ojos viajaron hacia los hermanos y sonrió sin pensarlo.

\- Levi ven.

Isabel se había acercado ante su descuido y tiró de su brazo para levantarlo, a pasos torpes Levi la siguió y pronto se encontró frente a los hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, Eren le sonrió y la muchacha sin ser consciente de su corazón desbocado tomó la mano de su hermano y la de él, los tres rieron ante los movimientos de Isabel y bailaron al compás del bombo y la guitarra.

\- Lo siento, pero me la robo. - comentó Farlan levantando a su ahora esposa en brazos.

Ambos miraron a la joven pareja alejarse, y luego a sus manos aún entrelazadas, rápidamente las quitaron y Levi miró hacia ambos lados para saber si alguien los había visto. Sintiéndose seguro de que nadie notara lo frágil que era ante Eren, se despidió de la familia y algunos invitados y se dirigió a su hogar.

Debía calmarse y mantener la cabeza fría, después de todo, alguien podría decirle a su padre que él había contraído la enfermedad y las cosas se pondrían peores.


	3. 3

Se había tocado, se había masturbado durante la noche y luego había llorado muchísimo, su padre le había comentado una vez que si sentía aquellos deseos carnales podía ir a experimentar con las prostitutas de la ciudad, para luego poder satisfacer debidamente a su esposa. Jamás lo hizo, porque no sentía absolutamente nada cuando caminaba por las calles y las veía, porque jamás había sentido aquella necesidad extraña más que con aquel hombre que lo atormentaba, Eren.

La primera vez que se despertó sobresaltado con una ereccion notable en su pantalón pijama, fue cuando cumplió los quince años y Eren inocentemente, había caído sobre él, ambos jóvenes y sin idea de los deberes y lo que realmente estaba bien, se habían dejado llevar. No, su criado no lo había hecho, él sí. Eren se había disculpado y él simplemente lo retuvo un tiempo más apresándolo de su cintura, se habían "rozado" y aquello fue algo que Levi tuvo que solucionar en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Ahora, después de tres años, volvía a hacerlo y esta vez pensando en algo aún mucho más inocente, Eren comiendo la frutilla de su mano, no había podido dormir con aquella imagen en su mente y tuvo que volver a sucumbir a su deseo, aunque ahora, después de saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo lo hacía sentir enfermo, porque claramente estaba mal, como todas las noches en las que se tocaba, lo disfrutaba de momento, pero luego lo atormentaba la realidad y pasaba horas llorando, hasta que podía dormir.

Y ahora, justo ahora lo que le atormentaba era no solo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, sino la sonrisa de su prometida, aquella que se aferraba a su brazo con devoción mientras caminaban por el campo disfrutando la tarde.

Petra llegó al mediodía para comer con ellos, un almuerzo tranquilo donde los padres de ambos y los prometidos disfrutaron, más tarde a la hora del té, los adultos se habían quedado en la sala de estar mientras que ellos dos compartían un momento un poco más íntimo, la verdad es que ambos querían conocerse un poco más antes de su boda que se celebraría la semana próxima.

Sus ojos viajaron sin poder evitarlo hacia la pequeña cerca de madera, al corral, donde se podía ver al castaño y su hermoso caballo Carbón en el centro, Eren esta vez estaba completamente vestido y en su mente lo agradeció, había caído recientemente del animal y sobaba una de sus piernas que al parecer había quedado un poco dolorida. Sonrió sin pensarlo y Petra un poco confundida ante su silencio siguió los ojos de su prometido hacia el corral.

\- Oh ¿Ese es su caballo?

La pregunta lo desconcertó por unos segundos, luego asintió levemente.

\- Sí, es el mío.

\- Vayamos a verlo. - comentó la muchacha mientras lo guiaba suavemente hacia la cerca.

Eren los vio acercarse y con precisión también lo hizo, sonrió al llegar frente a la pareja y sus ojos buscaron los de Levi.

\- Buenas tardes señor - luego su mirada se dirigió a la jovencita y saludó cordialmente. - Señorita Ral.

Petra no le contestó el saludo y tampoco lo miró, apretó su agarre con un poco más de fuerza y le habló a Levi.

\- Es un caballo precioso ¿Cómo se llama?

Levi no contestó de inmediato, estaba perdido ante la sonrisa del joven, Eren al oír aquel silencio se atrevió a hablar.

\- Se llama Carbón, es un semental muy hermoso. ¿Le gustaría acariciarlo?

Petra por primera vez posó sus ojos sobre el castaño, frunció el ceño y aquello hizo que el joven borrara un poco su sonrisa.

\- La servidumbre debe mantener la boca cerrada cuando no se le pregunta.

La sonrisa de Eren se borró por completo de su rostro, torpemente balbuceó un "lo siento" que quedó apagado al lado de la voz demandante de Levi.

\- Vuelve a trabajar.

Eren asintió enérgicamente y se alejó de ambos, Levi sin cuidado alguno tomó el brazo de su prometida y volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la casa, estaba colérico, nadie le hablaría al castaño de ese modo.

\- Levi, mi brazo duele.

El azabache detuvo su andar y soltó el agarre de su prometida, se dio la vuelta mirándola directamente a los ojos y la joven sintió sus piernas temblar al verlo tan amenazante.

\- El que da las órdenes en esta casa soy yo, mis trabajadores hacen o dejan de hacer las cosas cuando YO se los digo. ¿Entiendes eso?

La muchacha asintió, sintiéndose aterrada y totalmente avergonzada por ser reprendida por su futuro esposo, su madre la mataría si llegaba a enterarse.

\- Lo siento Levi, no volverá a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, aunque esperaba que aceptara sus disculpas y volviera a tomarla del brazo, el azabache no lo hizo. En silencio caminaron hacia la casa central, mientras que ella lo seguía con la cabeza baja y la culpa rondando por su mente, debía ser una buena esposa y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de casarse con un hombre como Ackerman.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis su padre le había advertido de que habían encontrado un buen marido para ella, con temor e intriga había hablado con sus amigas sobre los maridos que éstas tenían, algunas ya cargando a sus pequeños bebés en brazos, algo que a Petra le aterraba. Muchas de ellas le dieron consejos de cómo ser una buenas esposa y como debía cumplir cualquier capricho u orden que su marido podría llegar a darle. Debía aprender a acompañarlo como toda una dama a cualquier celebración, a conversar con sus amigos y a satisfacerlo en la cama, también le advirtieron que siempre querían un heredero así que debía prepararse para la llegada de los niños. Petra tomó desde la primer y última palabra para poder complacer al hombre que conocería en unas semanas, y por dentro, solo deseaba que no fuera solo un viejo adinerado como a muchas de sus amigas les había tocado, alguien que fuera mayor que su padre por ejemplo, jamás se sentiría lista como para darle un heredero a alguien así.

Sin embargo, se atrevió también a seguir el consejo de su madre, que muchas veces había terminado con un ojo morado a causa de desobedecer a su padre, ella deseaba no terminar así, así que también se guardó sus conocimientos sobre cómo hablarle a su marido y que tono debía usarse.

Deseaba enamorarse, así como se había enamorado de su antiguo vecino Armin Arlet, que terminó casándose con su hermana Mikasa. Él era un buen esposo y su hermana mayor jamás tuvo quejas al respecto, hasta había tenido dos hermosos bebés que aceptó gustosa y siguiendo su ejemplo se imaginó un marido perfecto.

Y esa noche supo que sus padres no se habían equivocado, había estado aterrada cuando su madre le apretaba el corsé y luego cuando se dio los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y su cabello, pero aquel nerviosismo incesante había desaparecido al verlo. Era el hombre más apuesto que había conocido en su vida, joven, inteligente, divertido y muy educado. Aquellos ojos azules vivaces la habían encendido y su cabello oscuro contrastando con aquella piel tan blanca lo hacían ver aún más inalcanzable.

Levi, así se llamaba, un hombre por el que cualquier mujer se desviviria, un hombre el cual compartiría su vida junto a ella, sus pensamientos, su cama, sus caricias. Un hombre por el cual Petra sería la esposa ideal.

Y cuánto se arrepentía de haber creído de que ya tenía derecho sobre sus criados, aún no estaban casados y ella ya lo había arruinado. Observó a Levi unos pasos más adelante y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero aquel nudo que llevaba en su garganta se disolvió cuando su prometido se dio media vuelta y dirigiendole una sonrisa le extendió su brazo, lo aceptó gustosa y ambos entraron en la casa, siendo observados por ambas familias.

Solo quedaba una semana para su boda y Petra se convertiría oficialmente en parte de la familia Ackerman.


	4. 4

Petra observaba disgustada la enorme cama matrimonial, no porque algo fuera a estar mal con ella, sino por la gran sábana que la cubría.

\- ¿Crees que es necesario ésto una vez que estemos casados? - preguntó confundida.

Su madre lanzó una exclamación ahogada, mientras que Mikasa se reía por lo bajo.

Estaban preparando la habitación para la noche de bodas, ya que al día siguiente ya tendrían la celebración y todo debía quedar perfecto, Petra no sabía mucho de lo que ocurría después, pero estaba segura de que mantener tu primera relación sexual con tu marido en aquellos términos era casi cómico. La gran sábana blanca que cubría la cama no estaba mal, lo que se veía mal era el círculo grotesco que tenía en medio, más o menos en donde llegarían sus partes bajas si se acostaba, había oído hablar de eso, más no había pensado que fuese real. Suspiró pesadamente al ver el camisón blanco casi traslúcido que llegaría hasta sus tobillos, aún así la parte de arriba tenía pequeños bordados que le gustaban y era lo bastante holgado como para poder subirlo y bajarlo sin problema alguno, aunque usándolo no se verían más que sus manos, su cuello, sus pies y la insinuación del comienzo de sus pechos. Luego observó la cama nuevamente, ella debía acostarse y facilitar el acceso, Levi debía encontrar sus partes bajas a través de ese círculo recortado y así hacer su primer acto sexual. Se avergonzó casi al instante de haberlo pensado y su rostro pronto estuvo rojizo, su madre le dio una palmada en la cabeza mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que debe hacerse para satisfacer a un marido? Me has dicho Petra, que tus amigas habían hablado contigo.

La muchacha asintió, aún sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que había imaginado.

\- Tranquila hermana, todos los primeros encuentros sexuales después de un matrimonio son iguales - continuó Mikasa - La mujer debe mantener su castidad hasta el momento del acto en sí, una vez que hayan pasado la primer noche de haberse explorado mutuamente pueden simplemente hacerlo como ustedes quieran.

Petra quería esconderse de las miradas de ambas mujeres, si bien sabía que Levi y ella pronto compartirían mucho más que una caminata, no se sentía lista para ello.

\- Mis amigas han hablado de la primer noche también, aunque no sabía que era real.

Su madre volvió a mirarla de manera reprobatoria y ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Quieres quedar como una mujer vulgar mostrando tu cuerpo en la primera ocasión que van a estar juntos? Petra no nos pongas en ridículo.

La muchacha se disculpó y siguió ayudando a su familia, unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta de la habitación y luego de un "adelante" por parte de su madre, Historia entró con una gran cantidad de cosas que le habían pedido.

\- ¿Está bien Levi?

Isabel estaba allí en la cocina preparando un pastel de frutas, Hanji tenía una fiebre altisima y ella se había ofrecido a trabajar en su lugar, aunque los Ackerman les habían dado unas semanas libres por el casamiento de Farlan y ella, la muchacha quiso trabajar igual.

\- Tengo un nudo en el estómago desde hace tres días ¿Cree que estaré por enfermar?

\- Yo creo, que está nervioso. - comentó despreocupada - parece ser una buena muchacha.

\- Lo es, supongo - contestó - Aunque no sé si estoy listo para atarme a alguien, Farlan me ha dicho que...

Isabel dejó sus manos sobre la harina y lo miró, sus ojos mostraban intriga y preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, él me dijo que estaba bastante nervioso antes de la ceremonia, pero una vez que todo comenzó se sintió bien y que en la noche de bodas...

\- ¿Te ha hablado de nuestra noche de bodas? - preguntó escandalizada.

\- Detalles mínimos - la muchacha negó varias veces totalmente avergonzada - Me ha dicho que no debemos vernos totalmente desnudos en nuestra primera noche.

\- Eso es cierto - comentó - pero aquí entre nosotros, creo que es ridículo, después de todo fui yo la que aceptó casarse con él, así que bueno, no respetamos mucho ello.

\- Entonces...

\- No diré nada más, eso es algo que tiene que hablarlo o verlo con su mujer Levi, no quiero que te imagines nada de mi intimidad - levantó su mano derecha y lo señaló - depravado.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, dejando por un segundo que los nervios del azabache se disiparan.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Levi se detuvo en seco y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, Eren había entrado con varias cajas que seguramente contenían los víveres para la celebración del día siguiente, su corazón saltó desbocado al verlo, su cabello estaba recojido en una coleta, aún así varios mechones caían desordenados, su camisa estaba desprendida en los primeros botones dejando ver sus clavículas y parte de su bronceado pecho, sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad y sus manos grandes se aferraban a las cajas con firmeza.

\- Estábamos hablando de su noche de bodas - comentó Isabel.

Levi quiso gritarle que cerrara la boca, no quería que Eren se imaginara absolutamente nada de lo que podría llegar a pasar, se avergonzó y sintió que sus manos le temblaban, había imaginado en su adolescencia miles de veces en su primera noche juntos, y aunque sabía que eso no ocurriría, sintió como si Eren pudiese verlo también, como si no fuese Petra su prometida, como si ellos fueran los que tendrían que pasar aquel momento.

Eren lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y dejó las cajas sobre la mesa, lo miró directamente a los ojos y habló un poco más bajo.

\- Creo que estará bien...

Levi sintió que su respiración se detenía, sus latidos fueron en aumento y casi cae de la silla en las que minutos antes se había sentado.

Isabel los miró a ambos y luego carraspeó, ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista hacia ella y se animó a proseguir.

\- Bueno, también creo que estará bien, así que deje de preocuparse por ello. Por cierto Eren, deberías terminar de acomodar a sus invitados en las habitaciones o se hará muy tarde.

El muchacho asintió torpemente y despidiéndose con rapidez abandonó la cocina, Levi volvió a respirar con normalidad y su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente.

\- ¿Me permite decirle algo sin ofenderlo? - preguntó la joven.

\- Por supuesto, Isa.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y lo miró directo a los ojos.

\- Usted va a casarse mañana - el azabache asintió y la observó con curiosidad - le agradecería que no coquetearan en estas circunstancias, Eren es un chico que se deja llevar, he notado cómo lo mira mi hermano, señor Levi - el joven se estremeció al oír la palabra "señor" Isabel posiblemente estaba molesta - Si algo llega a salir mal, los que tendrán la culpa serán los sirvientes. Concéntrese en hacer feliz a su esposa.

Levi no pudo refutar sus palabras, se disculpó y también salió de la cocina, sentía que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento ¿Cómo lo miraba Eren? Si era él quien siempre encontraba una ocasión para dejar que su imaginación volara, salió al patio e inspiró y exhaló el aire varias veces, a lo lejos escuchó una risita femenina, sus ojos viajaron hacia Nanaba, su prima que acababa de llegar, sus manos se cerraron en puños cuando vio a Eren a su lado sonriendo con algunas maletas de la mujer.

\- ¡Levi tesoro!

Nanaba caminó hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa, se veía radiante con su vestido rojo, supuso que su padre debía haberla invitado, porque él jamás se había llevado bien con ella.

La mujer era una viuda, al contrario de la mayoría de las muchachas en la edad de matrimonio, el suyo no había sido arreglado. Sabía que Nanaba había escogido a un viejo millonario cuando había quedado embarazada de un joven que ya estaba casado, su familia para no quedar en ridículo delante de los demás, aceptaron que su única hija se casara con un hombre que había conocido en un bar. Pixis así se llamaba, murió por tuberculosis hacia más de dos años. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el hombre en vida, no había sido más que un borracho que gastaba su dienero en prostitutas, dejando a su mujer con sus tres hijos en casa, Nanaba había mencionado una vez que aquello no importaba, porque ella conocía a otro hombre y que al mismo tiempo podía vivir cómodamente de las riquezas del viejo.

\- Hola, querida prima. - sonrió falsamente y dejó que la mujer lo abrazara.

\- Felicitaciones, ya estas hecho todo un hombre - Nanaba se acercó y susurró en su oído - Tienes unos criados estupendos.

El nudo que anteriormente se había formado en su estómago se incrementó en esos momentos.

\- Estás diciendo tonterías ¿Y tus niños?

\- Se han quedado en casa, era un viaje muy largo hasta aquí y además mañana será una gran fiesta, necesito divertirme.

Levi volvió a sonreír deseando que enterraran viva a aquella mujer, era alguien sin escrúpulos y aquello lo alteraba bastante.

\- Señorita, le mostraré su habitación - comentó Eren unos pasos más atrás aún sosteniendo las maletas.

Nanaba se dio media vuelta y le sonrió coqueta.

\- Por supuesto, lléveme a la habitación. - la mujer volvió a mirarlo y le dio un suave apretón a su primo en el brazo - Nos vemos en la cena querido.

Levi aún no se había casado, pero quería que pronto todo terminara de una vez, unos minutos más tarde se dedicó a disfrutar de un baño mientras que en su mente pensaba en mil maneras de deshacerse de sus responsabilidades.


	5. 5

Estaban tomados de la mano, ambos observando la cama matrimonial. Casados.

Esa mañana se había despertado con un malestar terrible que adjuntó el hecho de que a las pocas horas uniría su vida con Petra. Fue una locura desde que puso un pie fuera de la cama, los criados iban y venían atareados, los invitados recorrían cada rincón de su casa y su padre lo persiguió incluso cuando quiso darse un baño. No vio a Petra hasta la ceremonia, lo cual ya suponía que as debía ser, su traje esta vez, le quedaba mucho más ajustado en las piernas y el saco era un poco más largo atrás que adelante. No le gustaba.

En lugar del bonito moño que siempre le hacían se decidieron por una corbata, sus zapatos estaban brillantes a causa de que los habían lustrado y su cabello fue peinado hacia atrás.

Se sintió nervioso hasta que dijeron que ya era la hora y acompañado por su padre, estuvo parado cerca de quince minutos a un lado del sacerdote del pueblo. Los presentes los observaban, demasiados parientes que no sabía que existían, algunos amigos y socios de su padre y familiares de Petra. Mujeres que hablaban en voz baja, otros sonreían y la minoría quería mantener a sus niños quietos y callados.

Agradeció que sus criados no estuvieran presentes, no podría haber soportado al hermoso castaño allí, no cuando Petra entraba con una maravillosa y radiante sonrisa del brazo de su padre, no cuando ambos aceptaban pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, cuando se colocaron los anillos y se besaron. Cuando convirtió a Ral en una Ackerman.

Sin embargo, Eren hizo su aparición en la fiesta que llegó después, con una bandeja repleta de copas, ofreciéndola sonriente a cada uno de sus invitados. Él estaba a un lado de su esposa sentado en la mesa principal, el baile no era ni de cerca parecido a lo que había sido la fiesta de Farlan e Isabel. Petra en algún momento de la noche se atrevió a tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a bailar. Lo hizo, bailaron al compás de los violines, lento, tomados de la mano y con la muchacha pegada a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron varias veces con los de Eren, aquel que cada vez que terminaba de dar una pequeña ronda, se iba junto a Sasha e Historia, quienes también repartían los bocadillos.

Cada vez que esto sucedía Levi sentía unas inmensas ganas de correr hacia él y disculparse, aunque no sabía el porqué, la mirada del castaño parecía estar en desacuerdo con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Luego de unos minutos de baile, dejó a Petra en manos de su cuñado Armin y se alejó hacia su mesa a tomar un poco de aire, muchas personas lo habían felicitado ya, y aunque los novios siempre se retiraban antes, Levi quiso posponer ese momento, así que aún entre los pocos presentes que quedaban, deseaba no tener que ir con su mujer al dormitorio.

\- ¿Quiere algo de beber señor?

Levi levantó un poco su cabeza y vio a Eren a su lado, sosteniendo la bandeja con las copas muy cerca suyo, con cuidado tomó una entre sus manos y bebió el contenido.

\- Felicidades señor.

Levi volvió a mirarlo, los ojos de Eren estaban apagados y su sonrisa no era tan brillante como siempre la había visto. O tal vez, eran imaginaciones suyas.

\- Gracias, Eren.

Levi esperó que el joven se retirara, sin embargo el castaño se mantuvo a su lado, completamente recto y mirando hacia Petra.

\- Espero que puedan ser muy felices.

Levi apretó los puños sobre la mesa, un nudo grotesco se formó en su estómago justo cuando lo vio alejarse despacio. Sus ojos acompañaron a Eren el resto de la noche, hasta que los presentes comenzaron a irse y Petra vino a su encuentro.

Y allí estaban, casados, ambos frente a la cama matrimonial, sosteniendo sus manos. Petra temblaba ligeramente por lo que Levi trató de calmarla, aunque él también estaba nervioso, no quería hacerlo notar.

\- Estamos aquí.

Petra asintió y luego soltando su mano, se giró a enfrentarlo.

\- Iré a prepararme.

Levi asintió y la vio desaparecer por la puerta que daba al baño, suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la cama, vio con curiosidad las sábanas que ésta tenía y no pudo evitar formar una mueca de desagrado. Con lentitud se quitó los zapatos, también el saco y la corbata. Sus movimientos se detuvieron al ver a Petra salir, sus ojos recorrieron a la muchacha, evitaba mirarlo, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y mordía sus labios con insistencia. El camisón que llevaba dejaba ver sus hombros delgados y el comienzo de sus senos, la transparencia que tenía la tela marcaba sus pezones rosados.

Levi se preguntó si aquella imagen debía causarle algo, porque supuso que Petra en esos momentos se veía como una joven completamente inocente y sensual, alguien que probablemente se vería apetecible ante los ojos de cualquiera.

\- Ven aquí.

Levi extendió su mano derecha y Petra la tomó suavemente, avanzando hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse a su lado, el azabache la observó por unos segundos y decidió besarla, tal vez con ello, podría sentir algo más.

Los labios de la joven eran dulces, suaves e inexpertos pero a pesar de que intentó profundizarlo, absolutamente nada cambió. Aún así no dejó de besarla, ni cuando ambos se tumbaron en la cama.

Petra preguntó dudosa si seguirían la tradición y ante el nerviosismo de la joven Levi aclaró que podía dejarse el camisón, pero que las sábanas no importaban. La camisa del azabache fue desprendida y con torpeza la muchacha pasó sus manos sobre el torso fornido de su esposo, deleintándose y atreviéndose a explorar, el pantalón así como la ropa interior de ambos fue dejada atrás, pero había un problema, Petra se sentía lista, pero Levi no.

\- Si quieres... Puedo con mis manos - comentó tímidamente la joven al ver que su hombre no estaba excitado.

Petra lo intentó, con torpeza masajeó su miembro durante unos minutos y aunque Levi realmente quería que ninguno de los dos tuviese un mal recuerdo de su noche de bodas, aunque quiso pensar que se sentía bien y aunque quiso ver a su mujer de forma sexual no tuvo efecto alguno.

Enojado, avergonzado y sintiéndose impotente alejó su mano agresivamente de sus partes bajas.

\- Levi yo...

\- Lo siento, estoy cansado.

La respuesta pareció convencerla, aunque intranquila y un poco apenada lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.

Le dejó un tierno beso en los labios y lo incentivó para que se acostara con ella, cuando lo hizo, los brazos de la joven lo rodearon y después de unos minutos Petra cayó dormida.

Las horas pasaron y no pudiendo conciliar el sueño Levi se decidió por bajar e ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sin cuidado alguno se colocó los pantalones y la camisa que dejó abierta por si se encontraba con alguien en aquella noche. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y cuando estuvo ya en la cocina se quedó estático, la puerta que daba al patio tenía un pequeño ventanal por el que pudo ver una figura ya demasiado conocida para él, acercándose despacio observó a través del cristal a Eren, quien se dirigía hacia atrás de los establos de la mano de una joven.

Su corazón latió desbocado cuando los vio perderse y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta para dirigirse al exterior. Sus pies se movieron solos, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la espera, sus puños estaban cerrados y cuando llegó a las puertas del establo sus oídos captaron leves gemidos femeninos.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, con cuidado y sin querer hacer ningún ruido rodeó la instalación, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y unas ganas inmensas de asesinar a aquella persona lo llenaron.

Nanaba se encontraba con su vestido levantado y las piernas enredadas en la cintura del castaño, sus manos agarraban con fuerza la hermosa cabellera del joven y de su boca no salían más que gemidos ahogados, mientras que Eren, su Eren arremetía con fuerza empotrándola contra la pared.

Sintiéndose ahogado dio vuelta sobre sus propios pasos, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero se contuvo, alejándose con rapidez se dirigió hacia la casa principal, su cuerpo ardía, su furia aumentaba, la imagen de ambos seguía en su cabeza incluso cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio sin cuidado alguno.

Petra despertó sobresaltada, al momento en el que Levi se quitaba la camisa y dejaba caer su pantalón.

\- Quítate el camisón.

\- Pero Lev...

\- Que te lo quites.

La muchacha torpemente acató la orden de su marido, aún bastante confundida. Sin embargo no pudo evitar calmarse cuando los labios del azabache atacaron los suyos con posesión, bruscamente la recostó en la cama, pero aquello no le preocupó demasiado. La boca de su marido se paseó por su cuello, dejando leves mordidas en él, la joven se retorció de gusto y cuando Levi se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, sintió como si fuera a comérsela.

Levi trató de calmarse, miró a Petra a los ojos tratando de quitar la imagen de su cabeza, lamentablemente Eren volvía una y otra vez.

Eren lo observaría con sus ojos brillantes, le sonreiría coquetamente y lo besaría, toscamente y a la vez con suma delicadeza, sus labios serían dulces y suaves.

Eren allí desnudo para él, con sus largas y firmes piernas abiertas esperándolo, Eren con sus pezones rosados que no tardaría en morder y succionar, tirando su cabeza para atrás y soltando leves gemidos.

Eren aferrándose con sus grandes manos a su espalda y desordenando su cabello. Eren allí recibiéndolo, albergando su miembro en su interior, acompañando sus embestidas con una destreza impresionante, allí dejando que sus manos exploraran su torso firme y bronceado, que sus labios probaran aquella piel tan suave, que sus gemidos quedaran opacados con los besos húmedos, Eren gimiendo su nombre en su oído una y otra vez.

Levi sintió aquella sensación tan conocida de su orgasmo, aceleró sus últimas embestidas antes de paralizarse por completo al sentir que comenzaba a llenar con su semen aquel pequeño agujero.

Eren, respirando agitadamente debajo suyo después de haber llegado también.

Su corazón parecía a punto de salir de su pecho, estaba sudado y cansado, sus ojos observaron a la persona que estaba debajo suyo y dejó un tierno beso en la frente de la muchacha. Salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado, Petra no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que él.

Sintió las manos de la joven pasar una y otra vez sobre su torso en una tierna caricia, sus ojos pesaban y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, deseó que Eren estuviese a su lado.


	6. 6

Levi se dirigía a la cocina a buscar un poco de comida, iba vestido con su típico traje de montar, sin molestarse siquiera en preguntar por su mujer que ya no dormía a su lado cuando despertó. Abrió la puerta y saludó, se detuvo al ver al hombre fornido que le daba la espalda y sonrió al reconocerlo.

\- Señor, ha despertado.

\- Hola Zeke ¿Reemplazando a tu mujer?

El hombre de grandes gafas lanzó una carcajada y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- Hanji ha estado como loca por no venir a trabajar, aún debe recuperarse así que Isa se quedó a cuidarla.

\- Me daré una vuelta más tarde. ¿Eso es pollo?

\- Ha dormido mucho hoy ¿Noche agitada?

Levi sonrió mientras tomaba un trozo del pollo asado y se lo llevaba a su boca.

\- Estuvo bien, oye ¿Hay alguien con Carbón?

Zeke asintió mientras le alcanzaba una servilleta y un vaso de agua.

\- Está Eren como siempre, si va a montar está de suerte, su padre se fue a la ciudad en la mañana temprano.

\- Bien, entonces me retiro... ¿Has visto a Petra?

Zeke le sonrió y recogiendo los restos del pollo contestó.

\- Está con sus amigas y su madre tomando el té en la galería.

\- Bien.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza salió de la cocina, despreocupado y agradeciendo el hermoso día soleado que se presentaba aquella tarde, caminó despacio hacia el corral donde estaba Eren dándole una manzana a Carbón.

Abrió el corral y se acercó, el castaño pegó un brinco y escondió la otra manzana que también estaba por darle y le sonrió a Levi.

\- Señor, no esperaba verlo por aquí.

\- Vine a ver a Carbón.

El castaño asintió y se alejó unos pasos del animal, Levi se acercó y le acarició el hocico mientras miraba a Eren.

\- Por cierto, creo haber dicho que más de una manzana como premio no debías darle, allí veo una segunda.

\- Es que... Está bien señor.

\- ¿Crees que ya pueda montarlo?

Eren dejó la manzana sobre su camisa, solía quitársela cuando hacía mucho calor y pasaba demasiado tiempo con Carbón, algo por lo cual había tomado costumbre cuando su hermana le comentaba que Levi iría a ver a su caballo. No sabía el porqué, pero le encantaba que su patrón lo observara, lo había notado incontables veces haciéndolo, aunque ese día lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque la decepción en él se hizo presente cuando el azabache simplemente dirigió su atención a Carbón.

\- ¿Cómo dice? - sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y observó a Levi, quien volvió a articular cada palabra como si lo tomara por tonto.

\- Preguntaba si ya podía montarlo.

\- Ah a Carbón, si, tengo que supervisarlo pero puede hacerlo.

Levi sonrió y para Eren el mundo se detuvo, lo había visto hacerlo algunas veces, a su madre, a Isabel, a Farlan e incluido a Carbón. Jamás lo había hecho para él.

\- Por supuesto ¿En qué pensabas?

\- Lo siento, no lo había entendido.

Ayudó a Levi a subirse al caballo, supervisó cada vuelta que dio pero se negó rotundamente a que saliera del corral, Carbón se había exaltado un poco al comienzo, pero luego había seguido a Eren bastante tranquilo.

\- Eren quería hablarte sobre un tema muy importante.

\- Sí señor, prosiga.

Levi suspiró y pensó en cómo decir aquellas palabras que tanto se atoraban en su garganta, deteniendo el caballo y dando un pequeño brinco apoyó los pies sobre la tierra. Se paró totalmente recto y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, quería verse amenazante pero no sabía si aquella postura era la correcta.

\- Anoche, sé con quien estabas.

Eren lo miró confundido y luego pareció darse cuenta a quien se refería, su rostro se coloreó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- La verdad es que no me importa lo que hagas o con quien, pero esta vez me preocupa lo suficiente como para decirlo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere señor?

Levi lo miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada lo hizo encogerse en su lugar y se puso totalmente nervioso.

\- Es la viuda de Pixis y actualmente la prometida del comandante Smith ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si se enteran de esto?

Eren asintió y luego como si no pensara realmente en lo que hacía, habló.

\- ¿Le importa más la vida sexual de los demás antes que la suya?

Un golpe en su mejilla, seco y fuerte, su cabeza se giró hacia un costado y su mano se dirigió al lugar afectado instantáneamente.

\- No vuelvas a hablarme así.

La voz de Levi había bajado unos cuantos tonos, su cuerpo tembló lleno de terror al percatarse de que era su patrón a quien le hablaba.

\- Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.

Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, Levi ya estaba saliendo del corral, suspiró pesadamente y tomó sus cosas a la vez que agarraba las riendas de Carbón. Juntos caminaron hacia los establos y antes de irse le dio la manzana que había dejado cuando su patrón había llegado.

Colocándose la camisa se dirigió hacia su casa, una pequeña que compartía aún con su hermana Sasha y sus padres. Entró a su hogar tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie que estuviese allí pero la puerta crujió e Isabel fue la primera en ir a ver quien había ingresado.

\- Eren, que bueno que llegas, mamá acaba de dormirse y... ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mejilla?

La joven se acercó y colocó su mano en el rostro de su hermano, Eren giró su cabeza avergonzado y se alejó unos pasos más atrás.

\- Caí de Carbón nada de otro mundo.

Isabel sonrió y luego lo miró un poco preocupada.

\- ¿Tienes un segundo? Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

\- Seguro.

Se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la sala, mientras que Isabel corría hacia la cocina a preparar un poco de té. A los pocos minutos hizo su aparición con dos tazas humeantes.

\- Es de manzana.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme Isa? - preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su taza.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- No estoy para tus bromas pesadas, me gustaría darme un baño y...

\- No, me refiero a que no has estado bien desde que supiste que Levi se había comprometido.

La taza que tenía en sus manos tembló ligeramente y tuvo que apoyarla sobre la mesita de madera que tenía adelante para no hacerla caer.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Carraspeó incómodo y la miró, su hermana tenía el rostro inexpresivo, algo que lo atemorizó un poco.

\- Que sé que no quieres a Levi como lo hacemos todos aquí.

\- Claro que sí - la muchacha sonrió - nuestro patrón merece tener lo mejor, ya sabes, él siempre ha sido bueno con nosotros y...

\- Te gusta.

Abrió su boca para refutar pero pronto se encontró con que ninguna respuesta salía de ella ¿Le gustaba Levi?

\- Te he visto, quitarte la camisa cuando sabes que él viene, practicar delante del espejo millones de formas de saludarlo, oh y también cuando quieres cocinar su pastel favorito...

\- No sigas.

\- Pero también te he oído llorar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y retuvo la respiración por unos segundos, sintió que sus lágrimas caían sin permiso alguno y se maldijo por ser tan obvio.

Isabel no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, con tranquilidad pasó una de sus manos por sus mejillas, limpiando las gotas que mojaban aquella piel tan suave.

\- ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

\- Es malo. No debo hacerlo.

\- Si lo quieres no veo donde está lo malo.

\- Estoy enfermo Isabel yo...

\- Shh - su hermana cubrió su boca gentilmente con su dedo índice y luego le sonrió - Es hermoso que puedas querer a alguien así Eren, no hay nada malo en tí ¿De acuerdo?

La puerta se abrió de improviso sobresaltado a ambos hermanos, Sasha llegó con un pequeño frasco en sus manos, parecía que había venido a toda velocidad, su cabello estaba revuelto y se notaba su respiración agitada.

\- He traído la medicina para mamá - Miró al castaño y le habló antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina - Eren ¿Podrías encargarte de la señorita Petra y sus amigas? Están en la galería, necesitan que alguien les sirva.

\- Puedo ir yo... - comenzó Isabel.

\- No te preocupes, quédense con mamá, no soy bueno tratando a los enfermos, me encargaré de la señora.

Eren se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes recibir una mirada de advertencia de parte de su querida Isa, salió al exterior comenzando a sentirse incómodo y caminó a paso decidido hacia el pequeño grupo de mujeres que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesa redonda en la galería.

Sus oídos captaron las voces chillonas que se mezclaban unas con otras, se detuvo cuando llegó a la mesa y las mujeres detuvieron su conversación y se concentraron en él.

\- ¿Necesitaba algo señora?

Petra lo miró de soslayo, sin embargo asintió repetidas veces y se dirigió a él en cuanto habló.

\- Quiero que traigas el té, pide el mío de manzana, las demás solo quieren té negro. Y dile al encargado de la cocina que se apure con las galletas.

\- Sí señora.

Eren se retiró y se dirigió a la cocina, allí su padre acababa de acomodar las últimas galletas. Las tazas de té estaban acomodadas en una bandeja, humeantes y listas.

\- La señora pide el suyo de manzana.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si ha dicho que quería té negro.

Cinco minutos después de unos cuantos insultos provenientes de Zeke, la taza humeante de manzana estaba lista, con cuidado Eren tomó la bandeja entre sus manos que contenía también el plato con las galletas y salió de allí entre risas cuando su padre le gritó que se cuidara de la bruja.

Al llegar al grupo de mujeres depositó el plato en el centro de la mesa y con suma delicadeza cada taza delante de las invitadas, se paró a un lado de Petra por si necesitaba pedir algo más o simplemente le pedía que se retirara, pero el gesto de disgusto en el rostro de la muchacha le preocupó.

\- Creo haber dicho que quería mi té negro.

Eren frunció su cejas y la miró sin entender, las muchachas a su alrededor soltaron unas débil risitas que el castaño supo interpretar, solo quería molestarlo.

\- Ha pedido de manzana, señora.

\- He dicho que quería té negro ¿Acaso no sabes hacer bien tu trabajo?

Eren respiró hondo y se contuvo antes de soltar cualquier palabrería que podría llegar a faltarle el respeto a la mujer.

\- Lo siento, le traeré el té que pidió...

\- No, no interesa ahora - comentó mientras tomaba la taza y daba un pequeño sorbo - Esto está frío.

Eren lo sintió, sintió el líquido caliente chocar contra su camisa y luego rozar la piel de su abdomen, dio un paso hacia atrás y jadeó ante el ardor. Las muchachas se carcajearon y Petra lo miraba molesta.

\- Eres un inútil. Tampoco pudiste traer la bebida caliente, ahora haz algo con el té que se ha derramado, límpialo.

\- Sí, señora.

Estaba por ir a tomar los elementos de limpieza, cuando una mano tomó su brazo, miró con temor a la persona que lo sostenía y su rostro atemorizado logró captar la completa atención de Levi.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó.

\- Ha dejado caer el té, le he dicho que lo limpiara.

Eren bajó su cabeza, avergonzado, mientras que Levi solo elevó una de sus cejas y sonrió.

\- Entonces mis ojos me han traicionado, creí por un segundo que le habías tirado el té encima Petra.

La muchacha detuvo movimiento alguno, su cuerpo se tensó y sus amigas quedaron completamente en silencio.

\- Ve a buscar con que limpiar este desastre.

Eren asintió y estaba a punto de largarse cuando sintió el agarre aún más fuerte.

\- Tú te quedas aquí.

\- ¿Señor? - Eren lo miró sorprendido, sin embargo acató su órden de inmediato.

\- ¿Me has oído Petra?

La muchacha lo miró desconcertada, estuvo a punto de reírse por la broma de su marido, pero se detuvo al ver su mirada, una que no había visto nunca, una que la aterrorizó por completo.

\- Levi no estarás diciendo que...

\- Creo que se entendió muy bien lo que he dicho, buscaras un trapeador y limpiariás el desastre que has provocado. En esta casa se limpia lo que se ensucia.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho que los sirvientes no limpian. - el comentario fue dicho por lo bajo, una de las amigas de Petra se dio cuenta que tal vez había sido escuchada, así que se levantó con prisa de su asiento.

\- Petra querida, ya nos vamos. - las cuatro mujeres restantes también se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y saludaron despidiéndose - dejaremos que hagas tus cosas, nos vemos pronto.

La muchacha las miró indignada, aún así se despidió débilmente de ellas.

\- No veo que estés moviéndote, si se seca quedará una mancha y no quiero eso. - continuó Levi.

Con lágrimas amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos, la joven salió furiosa hacia el interior de la casa.

\- Señor, no creo que tratar a mi hija de ese modo sea...

\- Usted mantenga la boca cerrada - Levi observó a la madre de Petra, aquella mujer estrafalaria que solo hablaba de su maravillosa familia, alguien que le había dado una pésima impresión desde el principio - Ahora las órdenes las doy yo.

La mujer cerró su boca y se sentó, observó disgustada como su hija volvía con el trapeador en mano y como el criado mantenia su mirada cargada de burla. Petra comenzó a limpiar ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, conteniendo su furia y las ganas de echarse a llorar, la había humillado delante de todas sus amigas ¿Qué dirían de ella ahora?

\- Por cierto, vine aquí para comunicarles que esta noche tenemos que asistir a la celebración del compromiso del señor Smith, así que espero que te pongas muy bonita tesoro - luego se dio media vuelta mostrando una sonrisa divertida y se dirigió a Eren - busca un traje, vendrás con nosotros.


	7. 7

Una carroza había pasado por ellos temprano, la misma iba dirigida por su amigo Connie. A él le habían ordenado viajar al mismo tiempo que sus patrones, así que ahora estaba sentado delante de Levi que llevaba un pulcro traje negro,con un pañuelo en su cuello y un chaleco color rojo oscuro, sus zapatos estaban lustrados y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Eren a diferencia de él que también llevaba un traje de color negro, había elegido un chaleco de color gris, al igual que una corbata, su cabello no había podido ser ordenado completamente, así que varios mechones sin permiso caían sobre su frente. Petra estaba a un lado de su esposo, avitaba mirarlo, tenía el cabello recogido con una pequeña rosa adornando el peinado, unos aros grandes dorados colgaban de sus orejas, al igual que un precioso collar del mismo color en su cuello, el vestido azul que había elegido resaltaba su piel clara, con un pequeño detalles de perlitas en su corpiño y la falda caía resaltando sus prominentes caderas. En su mano izquierda brillaba con fuerza su anillo de casada que para Eren era lo único que se llevaba su atención.

El viaje fue largo e incómodo, ninguno de los tres había pronunciado palabra alguna, Levi de vez en cuando giraba el pequeño bastón que tenía, con una piedra azul que decoraba la punta, parecía ser realmente costoso aunque Eren no tenía idea para qué servía llevar uno si no lo necesitaba.

Cuando el viaje terminó y la carroza se detuvo Eren fue el primero en salir, sentía que se estaba asfixiando bajo el ambiente tan pesado. Sostuvo la puerta y extendió su mano hacia Petra que la tomó con delicadeza para bajar y luego simplemente quedó a un lado del carruaje para esperar a Levi. La muchacha tomó el brazo de su marido y se dirigieron a la entrada principal mientras Eren los seguía despacio y silencioso por detrás. Afuera había dos hombres que buscaron sus nombres en la lista y los dejaron pasar, las luces brillaban e iluminaban el gran salón que estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres perfectamente vestidos y pulcros. Varios sirvientes pasaban con sus bandejas repletas de copas y bocadillos que cuando le ofrecieron uno y lo tomó, rápidamente se sintió fuera de lugar.

Siguió a la pareja como un perrito abandonado, recibiendo algunas miradas curiosas que al no poder reconocer al joven se preguntaban que estatus podría llegar a tener. Eren no era una persona que a simple vista pareciera un simple criado, y vistiendo aquellas ropas, no era nada más ni nada menos que un joven totalmente apuesto y rico.

La pareja se acercó al comandante Erwin Smith y su ahora prometida Nanaba, que a pesar de haberse comprometido hace unos meses atrás, ahora era realmente oficial. Eren se mantuvo quieto sin querer recibir siquiera una mirada por parte de la mujer, sabía que lo que había hecho con ella no estaba bien y si Smith veía algo inusual podría llegar a costarle la vida.

Sin embargo Nanaba lo saludó alegremente después de haber hablado con su primo y su mujer y Erwin sin entender mucho lo que ocurría también lo hizo, la sorpresa en aquel hombre grande e imponente se reflejó en sus ojos cuando se enteró que venía acompañando a Ackerman y compañía.

Sin embargo, la pareja no se detuvo allí, sino que recibió varios saludos de otras personas que también parecían estar en una posición social bastante alta, Levi hablaba de negocios y Petra de vez en cuando le daba miradas cargadas de cansancio, en algún momento de la noche la joven le pidió disculpas a su marido y se alejó, no sin antes tomar del brazo a Eren y susurrarle por lo bajo.

\- Acompáñame hasta la mesa de la señorita Leonhardt, después puedes volver con Levi, no me gusta caminar sola entre estas personas.

Eren bastante confundido lo hizo, al acercarse las muchachas que estaban en esa mesa lo miraron con interés, sin embargo aquello se perdió cuando Petra comentó que era su criado, dejando a su patrona allí, volvió con Levi que podría llegar a necesitar algo de su parte.

La fiesta continuó bastante aburrida para Eren, quien se dedicó a dejar de prestar atención a las extensas charlas de aquellos hombres ricos y se dedicó a beber y comer bocadillos, más adelante, apoyado contra una de las paredes terminó hablando con un criado de la casa llamado Marco, el muchacho estaba muy a gusto al poder entablar también conversación con alguien que entendía muchas cosas de las que él sabía. Terminaron riendo un poco y aquella linda atmósfera fue interrumpida por Nanaba que le pidió a su criado que buscara más bebidas.

Marco acatando la orden de inmediato, se despidió de Eren rápidamente y se fue hacia la cocina. La mujer quedó a su lado, bastante sonriente y el muchacho solo quiso desaparecer.

\- Vaya pareces otro así vestido. - comentó. - Me agrada, pero creo que te ves más guapo cuando estás en la casa de los Ackerman.

\- Gracias. - Respondió escuetamente.

\- ¿Por qué tan esquivo? Podríamos divertirnos atrás, ya sabes.

Eren se tensó y miró hacia ambos lados bastante nervioso, temiendo que alguien hubiese podido oír aquellas palabras, su corazón se detuvo al ver a su patrón detrás de la mujer enarcando una de sus finas cejas.

\- Nanaba, tu prometido está buscándote.

La mujer se dio vuelta, miró a su primo disgustada sin embargo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se alejó de ambos.

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme Eren?

\- Por supuesto señor.

Eren siguió tranquilo a su patrón, quien saliendo por las puertas de atrás que daban al patio miró como Levi doblaba hacia el lado contrario. Se puso completamente nervioso cuando vio que se estaban alejando de los invitados y llegaban a un sector mucho más oscuro que el resto.

De pronto sintió las manos fuertes de su patrón tomarlo de los brazos y empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra la pared provocando un sonido seco y duro, de su boca escapó un pequeño gritito que Levi calló con su mano rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó el azabache con su ceño fruncido luego de quitar su mano de la boca del joven.

\- No sé de qué habla señor.

\- ¿Estabas coqueteando con la prometida de Smith en sus narices? ¿Acaso quieres darnos problemas a todos o qué?

\- N.. No yo... No he tenido nada que ver, la señorita Nanaba se ha acercado a mí, jamás le mentiría señor.

El semblante de Levi se relajó un poco y luego al ver el rostro aterrorizado del muchacho, le dio una idea bastante retorcida.

\- ¿Te gusta el peligro verdad? ¿Andar a escondidas con personas que ya tienen a alguien más? También sé lo que hiciste con Historia y Mikasa.

El joven parpadeó aterrorizado, si bien sabía que Mikasa estaba casada con el señor Arlet solo dejó que ocurriera un pequeño desliz una sola vez, la muchacha lo había visto una vez en el mercado y después de ello, solía ir a la mansión de los Ackerman a pedirle medicamentos a su hermana Sasha, se le había insinuado varias veces y su primera vez, había sido con ella, aunque después no volvieron a intimar. Historia era un caso aparte, trabajaban juntos y se veían todos los días, habían tenido dos acalorados encuentros, uno en la ropería y otro en la cocina, aunque después de aquello se había enterado que la joven había aceptado casarse con un muchacho del campo vecino llamado Reiner, y jamás volvieron a tratarse de otra forma más que como simples compañeros.

\- Yo...

\- Silencio - levantó su bastón y Eren cerró sus ojos involuntariamente, sin embargo no lo golpeó, sino que lo pasó suavemente por su entrepierna, desde abajo hacia arriba logrando que soltara un débil jadeo ante la sorpresa - eres un sucio.

La voz de Levi se escuchó demasiado cerca, hablaba despacio casi arrastrando las palabras, ronca y muy varonil, abrió sus ojos bastante nervioso y se cruzaron con aquella mirada azul, intimidante y sensual. Tragó saliva sonoramente sintiendo que su boca se encontraba cada vez más seca.

\- No te importa quien sea ¿Verdad?

El azabache se acercó y presionó su nariz contra su cuello, aspirando sutilmente el aroma de almendras que el muchacho siempre desprendía, Levi estaba disfrutándolo al máximo deseando poder hacer todas aquellas cosas que había querido por años, Eren se encontraba tan sumiso en aquel momento, lograba acelerar su pulso con tan solo una mirada, sin embargo no quiso hacerle notar las condiciones en las que él mismo estaba.

\- Eso no es verdad - respondió el joven con la respiración agitada, y era cierto, Levi con un simple roce había logrado hacer un desastre con su cuerpo, que al sentir su respiración en su cuello había comenzado a temblar.

\- ¿Eres muy sensible aquí verdad? - dijo antes de lamer sugestivamente parte de su cuello y debajo de su oreja, el muchacho soltó un gemido bajo que lo hizo sonreír - ¿Entonces te gustan los hombres? ¿Te gusta que alguien te someta?

Eren no respondió, pero sintió sus mejillas arder cuando la gran mano de Levi se cerró encima de sus pantalones apretando su miembro, se removió totalmente dócil, había deseado tanto que esto ocurría que no sabía como reaccionar.

\- Estás duro - susurró antes de plantar su boca con rudeza sobre la del muchacho, sus piernas temblaron y siguió el beso con torpeza, jamás había experimentado tanto placer con tan solo probar la boca de alguien más, Levi era rudo, succionaba sus labios y los mordía de vez en cuando, su lengua se abrió paso sin permiso y Eren se sintió desfallecer al probar su sabor, tabaco y alcohol, su mente no funcionaba con claridad.

Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y largo un gemido bajo los besos acuosos cuando la pierna del azabache se coló entre las suyas, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y sintiendo toda la anatomía trabajada del más bajo.

Sintió una de las manos de Levi abrir su pantalón, su corazón latió desbocado y ante cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer o decir quedó opacada al sentir los dedos suaves y calientes rozar su miembro. Eren buscó ese toque y se deshizo en jadeos y palabras sin sentido cuando Levi comenzó a masturbarlo.

Lo hizo de forma brusca y rápido, apretando desde la base y rodeando su glande que comenzaba a soltar las primeras gotas del presemen, logrando que la fricción entre la mano y su miembro fuera mucho más fácil. Lo magreó con ganas y volvió a besarlo reteniendo los gemidos que se escapaban involuntarios de la boca del joven, opacándolos con un húmedo beso que lo hizo temblar.

Su mano cambió el ritmo, altercando con lentitud y rapidez la manera en la que subía y bajaba, apretando sutilmente cuando comenzaba el descenso.

Eren volvió a gemir y enterró sus manos en los hombros del más bajo cuando sintió el orgasmo arrollarlo por completo, Levi movió su mano un poco más hasta que el muchacho acabó, su semen espeso y caliente había cubierto su mano, la cual quitó con tranquilidad y tomando el pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello la limpió para luego tirarlo entre los arbustos.

Eren aún se encontraba con su cara sonrojada y su respiración agitada, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y con torpeza logró acomodarse el pantalón.

\- Ven cuando te encuentres mejor, la fiesta ya está por acabar y nos iremos a casa - el azabache se alejó y luego mirándolo de soslayo agregó - no le cuentes de esto a nadie.


	8. 8

La risa de los niños se oía desde la habitación de la pequeña, sonrió mientras llevaba las tazas llenas de leche de la vaca que recién había ordeñado. Habían conseguido una pequeña estancia en las afueras de la ciudad así que entre ellos dos estaban sacándola adelante para que sus hijos tuvieran un hermoso lugar en donde vivir. Su marido trabajaba a sol y sombra y ella se encargaba de los quehaceres de la casa, agradecía tener dos niños tan tranquilos que le permitían poder hacer todo, sin tener que correr a cuidarlos todo el tiempo. Terminó de subir el último escalón y caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué tantas risas?

Allí estaban ambos frente a la cama, Kuchel de seis años de edad, con un hermoso vestido rosa y Kenny, su primogénito de ocho años con un vestido de su hermana.

Las tazas temblaron en sus manos y por poco derrama el contenido, frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta con miedo de que su marido pudiese ver esta escena.

\- ¡Kenny ya te he dicho que no puedes usar eso! Si tu padre llega a verte así vestido ni yo podré ayudarte - se acercó al niño que había bajado la cabeza y contenía las ganas de echarse a llorar - Anda, cámbiate. Luego podrán tomar un poco de leche.

Kenny le hizo caso a su madre durante semanas, cada vez que ella hacía los vestidos para su hermana se quedaba sentado a su lado observando su labor, le gustaba usarlos, le encantaban los colores, las faldas y los moños, en ese tiempo no entendía porqué se enfadaba con él, a Kuchel no le importaba si tomaba alguno prestado. Al cumplir los quince había descubierto con gran fascinación que el cabello largo azabache de su hermana era hermoso y aunque muchas veces quiso dejarlo crecer, su madre siempre tenía listas unas tijeras para cortarlo, le gustaban los zapatos de tacón pero para sus pies eran demasiado pequeños así que jamás pudo caminar con uno de esos ¡Y cuanto le gustaba el maquillaje! Kuchel le había puesto un poco de polvo y lápiz labial una vez cuando entró a hurtadillas a su habitación, su rostro había cambiado tanto, se veía más dulce, más frágil, más como ella.

Su madre falleció un año después, y él en lugar de su hermana, se había encargado de los quehaceres del hogar cuando su padre salía por trabajo. Ya para ese tiempo tenían una cocinera estupenda, que los cuidaba y guardaba cada uno de sus secretos. No fue hasta principios de junio que se decidió a confeccionar un vestido viejo de Kuchel para él, su nana que así era como le decían, una negra que su padre había comprado en la ciudad lo felicitó por su buen trabajo. Corriendo escaleras arriba fue a probárselo y minutos después bajó con el bello vestido rojo para enseñárselo.

Tomó la falda y dio un pequeño giro ante la sonrisa hermosa que su nana le daba, pero cualquier movimiento de aquellos dos paró de inmediato al ver la figura imponente del señor Ackerman en la entrada.

Recordaba haber recibido unos cuantos golpes del bastón, haber tenido que desnudarse frente a los dos adultos y recibir otra larga sesión de bastonazos que llenaron de moretones su piel blanca, recordaba los ojos azules de su padre llenos de rencor, sus palabras agresivas y sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Recordaba a su nana, tratando de defenderlo y recibiendo un golpe duro en su mejilla. A su padre enfrentándola diciendo que los negros eran una peste y que ella estaba obligándole a vestirse de mujer.

Y entonces recordaba haberle rogado para que la dejara, pero su padre no lo hizo. Después de unos cuantos golpes desnudó a la mujer de la cintura para abajo y le "enseñó" a Kenny lo que era ser hombre, jamás había llorado tanto, jamás se había sentido tan aterrado, jamás deseó haberle hecho caso a su madre hasta ese momento.

Con su cuerpo temblando, cubierto de sangre y lágrimas su nana lo abrazó después de que su padre se fuera.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi precioso niño.

Cuanto le hubiese gustado creer en sus palabras, días después, su padre la ejecutó bajo el escrutinio de los demás criados y de él mismo, para que nadie volviese a cometer el mismo error.

Y así fue como Kenny recibió a su hermana que había pasado dos años en la ciudad bajo el cuidado de una de sus tías, así fue como él fue obligado a acostarse con varias prostitutas bajo los ojos de su padre, así fue como empezó a vestir como un buen caballero y escondió cada uno de los vestidos bajo las tablas del suelo de su habitación. Cansado de rechazar ofertas de matrimonio se vio obligado a ver como su preciosa Kuchel se comprometía con el joven Nile Dok, alguien a quien la muchacha no quería, alguien que haría crecer la estancia considerablemente.

Lamentablemente para Kenny, Nile fue el peor castigo que le habían enviado, porque a pesar de que se casaría con su hermana, Dok siempre encontraba una nueva forma de incomodarlo. Como cuando decía que le gustaban sus ojos, o que debía sonreír más, o cuando buscaba una ocasión para entrelazar su mano con la de él.

Y así fue como dio su primer beso bajo un manzano, así fue como al cumplir sus dieciocho años se había entregado al hombre que había robado su corazón. Pero a pesar de que lo amaba tanto y Dok a él, lo vio contraer matrimonio con su hermana.

Los años pasaban y Nile un día se alejó de su estancia y de sus vidas, Kuchel le dijo a Kenny que había sido la decisión de ambos, que era mejor así. La sorpresa fue grande cuando su hermana a los pocas semanas comenzó a tener los síntomas del embarazo y la barriga después de unos meses se hizo notable. Él le pidió que dejara que el padre de el niño volviera a hacerse cargo, pero Kuchel se negó hasta el día en que lo tuvo.

\- Nile es su padre sí, es el único hombre con el que he estado. Pero él no debe esclavisarse con una familia que no quiere, es demasiado bueno como para eso. - le había dicho.

Y así habían pasado las horas del trabajo de parto, con Kenny recorriendo el pasillo mientras sus criadas corrían con cuencos llenos de agua y mantas hacia la habitación de su hermana. No habían dejado que él entrara, así que simplemente podía oírla gritar. Más de tres horas y cuando su hermana no se oyó más el sonido de la voz fue reemplazado por el llanto de un bebé.

Vio salir a una de las criadas con el bebé en sus brazos, ya lo habían limpiado y el pequeño se encontraba envuelto en unas cuantas mantas.

\- Es un niño.

Le habían dicho, Kenny no daba en sí tal gozo que estaba experimentando, se acercó a verlo y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos al cruzarlos con su sobrino, pequeño y hermoso.

\- Mi hermana ¿Ya puedo verla? - comentó después de unos segundos de haber tomado el niño en brazos.

\- Lo siento, señor.

La puerta se abrió al momento que una segunda criada salía de la habitación, allí la vio, a su Kuchel, con las mantas cubiertas de sangre, a su niña, sin vida.

Los primeros días habían sido sumamente difíciles, tratando de no desmoronarse ante el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su pequeña hermana, Kenny cuidó al niño, con ayuda de Hanji, su criada más fiel. Ella se había encargado de darle de mamar una vez que tuvo a su primer hija Sasha, en los momentos que la mujer se quedaba con su niño, al que había llamado Levi, él se enfocaba en el trabajo de la estancia, que a pesar de todo era lo único que podía mantenerlo distraído.

Al pasar las semanas se dio cuenta de que debía informar al padre del niño de su existencia, si bien sabía que estaría traicionando los deseos de su hermana, él no se sentía listo para ser un padre de una criatura que no era suya. Así fue como una tarde juntando a sus fieles amigos, se encaminaron a caballo hacia la estancia de Dok.

Después de unos días de viaje, descubrieron una escena que le caló los huesos.

Unos hombres estaban incendiando la estancia, no dudó en mantener firme su órden, y lograr detenerlos, escuchó disparos y divisó dos cuerpos sobre la hierba, a lo lejos la vio.

Una mujer que estaba siendo perseguida por uno de aquellos bandidos. Alejándose de sus compañeros no dudó en ir en su ayuda, sin embargo cuando logró dispararle al hombre, la mujer ya había caído.

Sin importar lo que ocurría, se acercó y bajó del caballo, la mujer parecía temerle, estaba a punto de decirle que estaría bien cuando el llanto de un bebé lo detuvo. Sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba, la madre parecía no poder sobrevivir a la herida de bala que tenía en la espalda y sintió de alguna forma de que ese bebé era su pequeño Levi, quedándose sin su madre.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a experimentar aquel sentimiento de protección, Pixis se acercó a él avisándole que habían encontrado a Nile y que estaban terminando con los últimos bandidos. Tomando el valor necesario que no había tenido unos años atrás fue detrás de su amigo.

Lo vio, a aquel hombre que había amado tanto, tenía un poco de sangre recorriendo su mejilla izquierda, pero más que eso no había rastro de alguna herida.

\- Kenny.

Cuando su nombre salió de aquellos labios se sintió desfallecer, lo había extrañado tanto, sin embargo tuvo que mantener la compostura, Nile se acercó a él y se detuvo al ver al bebé en sus brazos.

\- Ese niño...

\- Tranquilo, lo cuidaré.

Nile asintió y sin importarle los hombres que lo rodeaban, se acercó abrazando al más alto. Kenny contuvo la respiración y cuando se separaron lo miró lleno de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Los hombres de Smith, supongo que me quieren muerto, les debo dinero. - el pelinegro dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a hablar - Gracias Kenny, estaría muerto en estos momentos ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kenny recordó el motivo de su visita, asintió como si se dijera a sí mismo que estaba a punto de hacer lo correcto.

\- Kuchel murió.

Nile levantó sus cejas y lo miró confundido.

\- Lo siento, Kenny.

\- No, no es por eso a lo que he venido, Kuchel murió durante el parto.

Nile estaba totalmente serio y su cuerpo se mantuvo estático.

\- Ha tenido un niño, tu hijo.

Dok sonrió, sin embargo aquella sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

\- No puedo quedarme en el país Kenny, los hombres de Smith no se detendrán hasta matarme ¿Lo sabes no?

\- Si, pero el niño...

\- No estoy listo para ser padre Kenny.

Los hombres de Ackerman se alejaron para darles un poco de privacidad, Kenny sintió que su cuerpo hervia a causa de la ira retenida.

\- ¿Y crees que yo si? ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO MALDITO INFELIZ? - se acercó a él de manera amenazante, sin embargo no podía hacer nada con el niño que ahora tenía entre sus manos - ¿ACASO JAMÁS TE IMPORTÓ LA FAMILIA? ESTOY DICIÉNDOTE QUE TIENES UN NIÑO.

\- Pero yo no quiero un niño - respondió frunciendo el ceño - sabes perfectamente que jamás me importó Kuchel, lo único bueno que era estar en esa maldita estancia eras tú ¡Y fuiste un cobarde al no querer escapar conmigo! Ahora quieres darme un hijo de aquella mujer que tanto desprecio le tuve. - pareció tranquilizarse un poco al ver las lágrimas recorrer las mejillas de Kenny - lo siento, pero no soy ese hombre que esperas.

Kenny se alejó de él como si le hubiese dado una cachetada, se dio media vuelta con el niño entre sus brazos y habló firme.

\- Espero que te vaya muy bien, si llegas a seguir con vida, no quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer delante de mí nunca más, o yo mismo me encargaré de matarte.

Jamás volvió a saber de Nile, crió a Levi como si fuese suyo y le permitió que le llamara papá, estaba tan orgulloso de él. Eren, que así había llamado al otro niño se crió con la familia de Zeke y Hanji, se había vuelto un hombre muy fuerte también.

Pero entonces algo cambió, vio la mirada de su pequeño al ver a su criado, aquella mirada que le recordaba a la que había tenido en su adolescencia. Y temiendo que las cosas horribles por las cuales había pasado y lo habían atormentado tanto volvieran a repetirse, lo comprometió con Petra, Levi estuvo de acuerdo y aquello lo tranquilizó. Que dos hombres se desearan estaba mal y a ello lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Levi, no seguiría sus pasos, sería el hombre que jamás había podido ser.


	9. 9

Había pasado una semana ya de su encuentro con Eren en la fiesta de compromiso de Nanaba y el comandante Smith, si bien, le hubiese gustado llegar un poco más allá como lo hacía en sueños, sabía que debía ser paciente. El joven parecía rehusar su mirada cada vez que se pasaba por la cocina, ahora que Hanji había regresado necesitaba una pequeña ayuda, así que Eren era el único que tenía un poco de tiempo libre para hacerlo.

Su padre se había ido a terminar unos asuntos a la ciudad de Bs. As. acompañado por Zeke y Farlan, Isabel había caído enferma después de cuidar a su madre y Sasha se encargaba de cuidarla. Historia se ocupaba de la limpieza y ante la falta de servicio, el castaño también pasaba haciendo horas extras. Empezaba cerca de las 5:00 am. para acabar cerca de las 11:30 pm. Su cuerpo, últimamente estaba sufriendo la carga que le habían puesto sobre sus hombros, al ser el único hombre por el momento, no solo era ayudar en la casa, sino que como estaban a tiempo para sembrar, debía encargarse de eso también.

La parte más difícil para Eren se hacía unas cuantas veces al año, donde después de juntar el estiércol de los animales, lo utilizaban como abono, llevándolo en carros hasta que podían juntar varios montones, que, si estaban muy secos solían mojar para que se acelerara el proceso de fermentación y descomposición, luego lo tapaban con una fina capa de tierra húmeda para evitar las filtraciones del aire. Luego con una bolsa cargada de semillas al hombro, solían encargarse de esparcirlas a mano, más adelante volviéndolas a tapar, llevaban una pequeña carreta con dos animales a tiro para poder con el peso, allanar el lugar.

Y allí estaba, después de haber juntado bastante estiércol con dos carros preparados para llevar y esparcir, había estado cerca de cinco horas bajo el sol sin descanso, debido a que tampoco podía abandonar sus labores con Carbón. Eren se había quitado la camiseta, estaba sucia y se pegaba a su piel que era perlada por pequeñas gotas de transpiración, había tomado un poco de agua que tenía preparada a su lado en un jarro, aunque al darle el sol en un punto límite ya estaba caliente, su cabeza punzaba levemente y sabía que si no se cuidaba lo suficiente su cuerpo se quemaría, no estaba preparado para tener la piel ardiendo de nuevo, así que se colocó un sobrero de paja después de atarse su cabello largo en un pequeño rodete. Estaba a punto de tomar el carro, cuando escuchó unos pasos firmes acercarse a él. Dio media vuelta para saber de quien se trataba y se encontró con su patrón.

Hacía días que venía evitando quedarse a solas con él, se sentía realmente avergonzado por lo que había pasado en la fiesta, y aunque deseaba que hubiese sido solo producto de sus fantasías al ver su mirada desafiante y firme, sabía que aquello había sido lo bastante real como para poner un muro entre ambos. Aún así, solo en los establos, no podía rehuir de su patrón.

\- Señor ¿Sucede algo?

Levi vestía una bombacha gris (la que usan los gauchos), con una camisa blanca que había llevado hasta los codos sus mangas, las botas negras de montar y un sombrero negro de cuero sobre su cabeza. Se veía relajado pero su postura incitaba al respeto mismo.

\- Sí, necesito que vayas a tomarte un baño, te alimentes y tomes mucha agua, yo me encargo de esparcir el estiércol.

Eren abrió sus ojos y su boca a causa de la sorpresa, inevitablemente se negó algo a lo que Levi tenía ventaja.

\- Es una órden mocoso.

\- Pero señor, es una tarea pesada, después de esto ya puedo ir a descansar, mañana por la mañana yo...

\- He dicho que te vayas.

Eren asintió dejando el carro en su lugar, no podía permitirse otra vez alguna falta hacia su patrón. Vio como Levi tomaba su lugar y que con la misma facilidad que él, levantaba un poco el carro y la pala. Se preguntó qué clase de cuerpo escondía debajo de sus ropas y al cerciorarse de sus pensamientos indebidos se alejó a toda velocidad. La verdad es que le agradecía su ayuda, se sentía exhausto y un baño no le vendría nada mal.

Entró en su casa y se encontró con Sasha preparando un poco de sopa, saludando rápidamente se fue hacia el baño, se quitó el resto de la ropa tan pronto como la puerta se hubiese cerrado, aún no disponían de una bañera, así que tomó los baldes con agua que siempre dejaban preparados en un rincón y se dedicó a enjabonarse y pasarse un pequeño trapo que era mojado continuamente con el agua por su piel, refregó para que las manchas de tierra se quitaran y también la transpiración, se deshizo de la coleta para poder lavarse el cabello también y después de unos cuantos minutos, para enjuagarse, levantó la cubeta y dejó el agua fría caer con pesadez sobre su cuerpo, tembló ligeramente al estar todo mojado y buscar algo con qué secarse. También dejaban extendidas unas finas telas allí para que nadie se olvidara, sonrió al pensar que su madre siempre estaba preparada a ellos tres, que últimamente eran un desastre a la hora del baño. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron pero la voz tranquila de Sasha lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Falta mucho hermano? La sopa está lista, ven a comer cuando ya estés.

\- Si, en unos minutos estoy allí hermana.

Y en efecto, después de ponerse un pantalón ancho negro y una camisa del mismo color, junto a un par de botas totalmente limpias y peinarse; se acercó a la pequeña cocina para ayudar a Sasha a colocar los platos sobre la mesa redonda de madera. En silencio se sentaron ambos, tomando sin prisa el líquido caliente con algunos cubitos de verdura, Sasha lo miraba de vez en cuando así que Eren fue el primero en hablar.

\- Algo quieres decirme, así que hazlo.

La joven sonrió complacida y bajando unos cuantos tonos de su voz, comentó.

\- Creo que Isa está en cinta.

Eren dejó la cuchara sobre su plato que se encontraba casi vacío, sorprendido y a la vez complacido con la supuesta noticia.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Un poco, tiene todos los síntomas, parecidos a la señora Ymir ¿Recuerdas que la cuidé durante ese tiempo? Sería grandioso agrandar la familia.

\- ¿Se lo comentaste a Isa?

\- Aún no, quiero estar completamente segura.

\- Que tus palabras sean escuchadas entonces.

Eren sintió un golpe de felicidad inundarlo, si aquello era cierto, su pequeña Isabel tendría un hermoso bebé que los llenaría de gozo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían buenas noticias y ella fue la primera en darles la felicidad con su boda con Farlan, tal vez era eso mismo lo que necesitaban, que alguien más disfrutara de los pequeños placeres que podían darse. Eren en su momento también había deseado lo que su hermana estaba logrando, formar una familia propia y enseñarle todo lo que él mismo había aprendido de sus padres, alguien que, al llegar a casa, lo recibiera con amor, salvo que, él no se sentía con esa suerte. Sabía que Sasha tenía un pretendiente vecino, aunque aún no lo había presentado, sabía que lo más probable era que siguiera los pasos de Isa y él, él aún no contaba con nadie, su madre le había preguntado varias veces si no tenía intención de casarse, no porque estuviese echándolo de alguna forma, ya que Hanji prefería que sus hijos pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, sino que le había parecido raro que al tener la edad no se hubiese interesado en nadie.

¡Oh pero que equivocada estaba! Él sí tenía un interés hacia una persona en particular, aunque era imposible que fuera a suceder.

\- La sopa estuvo riquísima hermana, debo volver al trabajo.

\- De acuerdo Eren, cuídate no te esfuerces demasiado.

Mientras su hermana levantaba los platos, Eren salía de su casa, caminó tranquilo hasta la zona de siembra, para ver si su patrón había acabado, antes de llegar vio como se acercaba Levi a pasos rápidos, tenía manchada la camisa y el pantalón, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y gotas de sudor surcaban su cuello. La mano del más bajo lo detuvo en su lugar cuando se elevó y el olor a estiércol inundó sus fosas nasales, apretó sus labios para no reír pero aún así quiso molestarlo un poco.

\- ¿Se ha caído sobre el estiércol señor?

Las cejas de Levi se juntaron, sus brazos se pusieron en jarras sobre su cadera, bufó y luego una sonrisa cínica cruzó su rostro.

\- Hoy estoy tan contento que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

Eren dio un paso hacia atrás mientras reía.

\- ¡No! ¡Aléjese!

Levi había extendido sus brazos, completamente serio y se acercaba a él con lentitud, aunque después de unos segundos detuvo su andar y sonrió.

\- Ya mocoso, no haré eso, esto apesta demasiado. Me daré un baño, el trabajo está terminado y solo debes esperar hasta mañana. Después de la cena ve a mi oficina.

Después de ayudar a Hanji a terminar los platos ambos sirvieron a la pareja, Petra estaba metida en una conversación que le parecía muy interesante o que creía que lo era para su marido, ya que el joven se veía completamente aburrido. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo intentó mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Desean algo más?

Levi no contestó, sin embargo fue Petra la que habló, los últimos días lo había tratado de maravilla y Eren no sabía si había sido por la última reprimenda que había recibido por parte de su marido o simplemente si la mujer tenía extraños cambios de humor.

\- No, muchas gracias Eren.

Esperó paciente en la cocina hasta que sus patrones se hubiesen retirado de la mesa, ayudado por su madre recogió las cosas y luego las lavó, Hanji lo esperó para ir a casa, pero él se negó recordando que Levi lo esperaba en la oficina.

\- Ve tranquila madre, el señor ha pedido verme, terminaré en unos minutos.

La mujer asintió y le depositó un beso sobre la frente.

\- Que no te cargue de trabajo, no podrás hacer todo solo ¿De acuerdo? A Levi puedes decirle que no a veces, es comprensivo.

Eren asintió y vio a su madre abandonar la cocina segundos después, terminó de ordenar los trastes limpios y secó sus manos con un pequeño trapo que tenían sobre la mesa, para luego caminar despreocupado hacia la oficina, que se encontraba en el primer piso. Golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos la gran puerta de madera oscura, escuchó un "adelante" y entró en la habitación.

Levi se encontraba detrás de un escritorio enorme cubierto totalmente de papeles, tinta y libros. Sus ojos se cruzaron y su patrón le indicó que tomara asiento, luego levantándose de su lugar se fue hacia una pequeña vitrina que contenía gran cantidad de licores y sirviendo dos vasos de whisky, le ofreció uno a Eren, luego sacó dos puros de su cajón e hizo lo mismo que con la bebida, el joven criado solía fumar aunque no de aquellos que eran tan caros, se sintió extraño al recibirlo y dejar que su patrón lo encendiera, Levi sin decir una palabra continuó con sus labores detrás de su escritorio, al pasar los minutos Eren se imapacientó y se atrevió a romper el silencio.

\- ¿Deseaba que hiciera algo señor?

La pregunta pareció complacer al otro, que detuvo su pluma para mirarlo, una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro y Eren se mantuvo firme en su asiento.

\- La verdad sí, deseo muchas cosas de tí Eren, y la primera es saber porqué estuviste evitándome estos días.

\- No he hecho tal cosa señor.

Una de las finas cejas del azabache fue elevada, el joven castaño vio como el hombre se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba el escritorio, miró hacia un costado cuando Levi se apoyó despreocupadamente delante de él, ya que su entrepierna estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Sintió sus mejillas arder y tragó saliva deseando que su cuerpo no se expusiera tanto ante una acción sin maldad alguna.

\- Mírame Eren.

Una sola órden, demandante y firme, su cuerpo actuó involuntario y elevó su cabeza para mirarlo, los ojos verdes chocaron con los azules, aquellos que tan sagaces lo observaban sin pudor alguno, sintió el dedo índice de Levi levantar un poco más su mentón y punzar con determinación.

\- Dime Eren... ¿A qué le temes?

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir el aliento cálido sobre sus ojos, cerró los suyos y pronto el roce suave de unos labios ajenos lo sorprendió. Supo que, no estaba tratando de esquivar a Levi, en realidad, lo único que esperaba era que sus deseos no salieran a la superficie.


	10. 10

Sus ojos lo quemaban, el azul intenso que parecía mirar hasta el rincón más oscuro de su alma. Levi lo sujetaba del mentón y Eren se rehusaba a seguir manteniendo su mirada. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa de su nerviosismo, Levi había acercado su rostro al suyo, sentía su respiración y sus mejillas arder.

\- Mírame Eren.

Odiaba las órdenes, porque sabía que no podía negarse a ellas y mucho menos cuando era él quien se las daba, sus ojos viajaron y nuevamente chocaron con aquellas orbes azules que tanto le gustaban. Y entonces lo sintió, un leve roce en sus labios que lo hizo suspirar.

Sus bocas se unieron con fuerza, Levi lo tomó de las mejillas al tiempo en que sus labios se movían, con miedo de que el joven se alejara, sin embargo Eren no lo hizo, siguió el beso con profundidad, saboreando el sabor a tabaco y alcohol que desprendía el otro, abrió su boca involuntariamente dándole un permiso silencioso para que Levi tuviera su tiempo de explorarla. Sintió la lengua del más bajo adentrarse en ella y enredarse con la suya, al tiempo en que torpemente se ponía de pie para juntar sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Los dedos de Levi se pasearon suavemente por el contorno de su cuerpo para luego jugar un poco con el borde de la camisa del castaño, un ligero temblor y un intenso calor lo recorrió por completo al sentir aquellas manos tan frías, sin embargo en el momento en el que separaron sus bocas a falta de oxígeno dejó que lo guiara hacia el escritorio, allí entre el cuerpo fornido del hombre y la madera dura, no hizo más que volver a entregarse a las caricias toscas.

Sintió como los primeros botones de su camisa se desprendían y su mente se puso totalmente en blanco ¿Haría esto con un hombre? Su pulso volvió a dispararse por los aires y sintió que su corazón golpeaba totalmente desbocado su pecho. Sabía que algo así era posible, lo había oído de Jean, aquel quien había pagado un turno con un hombre y no con una mujer, se sorprendió pensando que quizá le había jugado una broma, pero le explicó con tanto detalle que le había creído cada palabra que había salido de su boca.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la camisa cayó y dejó sus hombros al descubierto, sintió la suave y húmeda lengua mojar la zona baja de su cuello para luego sentir el roce de los dientes en su piel, soltó un jadeo y se preguntó si luego quedarían marcas, sus manos torpemente se enredaron en el cabello del más bajo cuando su boca succionó con fuerza sus pezones. Después de jugar con ellos un poco subió su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado de Eren, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su pulso estaba tan agitado como el suyo mismo, pasó sus manos por el trasero del más alto apretándolo suavemente en el trayecto de sentarlo sobre su propio escritorio.

No sabía realmente lo que debía hacer, pero dejó que las manos torpes del castaño desprendieran su camisa con desesperación mientras que sus bocas volvían a unirse.

Levi se quitó la camisa al mismo tiempo que Eren gemía suavemente sobre sus labios, las manos del más alto se pasearon sobre su torso desnudo, para luego llegar hasta su nuca e impulsarlo a profundizar el beso. Levi suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba la manera de tener un poco más de contacto, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba de tal manera que no le importó demasiado que los primeros botones del pantalón de Eren se rompieran.

Separándose suavemente hizo que el castaño se recostara sobre el escritorio al mismo tiempo que era ayudado por el mismo para quitar el pantalón por completo, se tomó su tiempo para observarlo mientras que el rostro de Eren se ponía de un color rojizo furioso. No llevaba ropa interior por lo que pudo apreciar casi con extrema satisfacción el gran miembro de su acompañante que se alzaba gustoso ante él. Casi por inercia llevó sus propias manos para masturbar un poco al castaño, quien tembló y se removió un poco sobre la madera mientras jadeaba por la sorpresa.

\- Eres hermoso. - soltó de improviso, logrando que un fuerte rubor se apoderara una vez más del más alto.

Su propio miembro pulzaba en sus pantalones y al no llevar ropa interior sintió como la tela se había mojado un poco, sin dejar de masturbar al otro él mismo aflojó su cinturón y los dejó caer. Eren se incorporó en el escritorio y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones al verlo desnudo, el hombre era perfecto, su cuerpo totalmente esculpido, con abdominales perfectamente marcados, brazos grandes y espalda ancha, sus clavículas parecían llamarlo con fuerza, cuando bajó un poco la mirada sus piernas temblaron, su miembro era grande, más oscuro que el resto de su piel, con algunas venas marcadas a su alrededor, de la punta podían verse unas pequeñas gotas de líquido pre seminal.

Entonces sus ojos viajaron hacia los de Levi y vio un pequeño destello de duda en su mirada, sin saber realmente si se estaba arrepintiendo de la situación se atrevió a abrir sus piernas, en una lenta invitación, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba. Lo vio tragar saliva nervioso, sus ojos observando cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado se dijo así mismo que debía dar el primer paso, ya que el azabache parecía totalmente perdido.

\- Debes prepararme.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Eren se removió incómodo, pasó su lengua mojando varias veces sus labios antes de contestar.

\- Debes... Mojar tus de dedos con saliva y... Bueno prepararme ahí o dolerá.

\- Oh... Ya veo.

Levi hizo lo pedido, se sentía realmente nervioso pero no quería demostrarlo, no sabía realmente como eran las relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres aunque había escuchado que era posible, con temor a lastimarlo, acercó su dedo índice ya ensalivado en la entrada del castaño, rodeó un poco la zona y sintió que el joven se estremecia. Con delicadeza hundió su dedo en la abertura que pronto se deslizó con facilidad, lo movió despacio mientras Eren se removía sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Está bien así? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Se siente... Extraño.

Estuvo unos minutos así, hasta que se atrevió a introducir un segundo, para luego hacerlo con un tercero, Eren jadeaba e instintivamente comenzó a moverse en sincronía buscando un poco más de contacto. Cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado los quitó con suavidad.

Levi se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente pensó que lo correcto sería cubrir su miembro con un poco de saliva, escupió un poco y con sus manos lo esparció, lo tomó con calma, aún cuando su cuerpo temblaba por pura excitación y nerviosismo. Tanteó con la punta la entrada rosada del castaño y presionó con un poco de rudeza.

Eren lanzó un jadeo y se agarró con fuerza de los hombros del más bajo, sintió como comenzaban a invadirlo lentamente, dolía, dolía demasiado y a la vez se sentía completamente extraño.

\- Espera... Me duele - lloriqueó un poco y se removió buscando como calmar el ardor que sentía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, con su rostro completamente rojo lo miró buscando que se detuviera.

Levi lo hizo, asustado por aquella reacción, limpió las lágrimas del más alto y esperó paciente, después de unos minutos en los que ambos se dedicaron a besarse un poco más se atrevió a mover la cadera hacia adelante, sin embargo de vez en cuando paraba con su tarea a los pedidos de Eren, quien con la última estocada se había masturbado un poco.

Entonces fue allí cuando sus pieles chocaron y Eren gimió en sus labios.

Un último beso fue depositado mientras comenzaba un lento vaivén que lo estaba volviendo loco, sin embargo mantuvo las estocadas suaves hasta que el castaño se acostumbrara totalmente a él. Sin prisas, disfrutando al hermoso hombre que estaba firmemente aferrado a él.

\- Más rápido.

Y lo hizo, comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, sujetandolo de sus nalgas para pegarlo mucho más a su cuerpo y ayudarse en cada embestida, el escritorio hizo un sonido agónico mientras que los papeles y demás caían al suelo provocando un escándalo.

Eren gemía suavemente intentando ahogar lo que más podía y ser silencioso, sin embargo cuando Levi tocó un punto desconocido en su interior se dejó llevar por todo lo que lo envolvía.

Se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros mientras que sus piernas se enredaban en la cadera del hombre, cada vez que lo embestia sentía las bolas pesadas del más bajo golpear su trasero, al mismo tiempo que su miembro continuamente le mandaba grandes descargas de placer que jamás había experimentado.

Eren lo sintió, aquella sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el orgasmo golpearlo con fuerza cuando Levi lo masturbó ayudándole a alcanzar lo que tanto ansiaba, solo bastaron unas pocas estocadas más para sentir la esencia del más bajo llenarlo por completo.

Quedaron unos segundos abrazados, aún respirando agitadamente mientras trataban de tranquilizarse después del orgasmo, Levi tomó a Eren del mentón y dejó un beso sobre sus labios antes de salir de su interior y alejarse de él.

El castaño lo miró confundido cuando Levi comenzó a cambiarse, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer a continuación, se había acostado con su patrón ¿y ahora qué pasaría?

\- Cámbiate y ve a casa - comentó despreocupado el azabache mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

El castaño lo hizo, totalmente avergonzado y culpandose por haber dejado que las cosas entre ellos crecieran de una forma considerable, una vez vestido, observó como Levi terminaba de limpiar y ordenar su escritorio. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y miró hacia afuera para asegurarse de que nadie los había oído.

\- Hasta mañana señor.

No quiso mirar hacia atrás cuando salía rápidamente de la oficina, temía demasiado que ahora las cosas cambiaran drásticamente entre ellos ¿Cómo volvería siquiera a seguir una de sus órdenes?


	11. 11

Levi frotó con su dedo índice y pulgar varias veces su sien, bajó la cabeza hasta rozar la madera fría de su escritorio y suspiró.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, era la tercer carta que le llegaba en la semana, todas enviadas hacia su persona pero sin remitente alguno, cada una de ellas firmada con una caligrafía impecable N. D.

La primera había llegado el lunes por la mañana, Historia se la dejó sobre su escritorio mientras él simulaba estar trabajando cuando en realidad estaba escondiéndose de su esposa.

Solo había dos palabras escritas, lo suficientemente precisas como para aterrorizarlo.

"Te encontré"

La última tampoco le quitaba lo extraño a la situación.

"Levi sé que he cometido errores en el pasado, pronto te veré de nuevo y contestaré a todas las preguntas que tengas por hacerme.

N. D. "

La dobló perfectamente cuatro veces y luego la guardó en una de las carpetas que tenían diferentes cartas anteriores, algunas de parientes, socios, amigos y ahora de la persona misteriosa. Luego abrió el cajón de la derecha con la llave que llevaba en su cuello y colocó la misma dentro, cerrándola completamente de nuevo.

Salió de su oficina y volvió a cerrar con llave, no le agradaba la idea de dejar todo su trabajo expuesto, al menos que tuviesen que limpiar el lugar, aunque él se mantenía allí hasta que terminaban.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina cuando distinguió a Petra cerca de la entrada principal, últimamente la mujer había estado deseando llevarlo a la cama y él estaba retrasando el momento lo mejor que podía, habían pasado dos semanas de su primer encuentro con Eren y a pesar de no haber hablado luego más que de trabajo, las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes.

No le costó mucho en encontrarlo, estaba con Carbón y seguramente horas antes había estado metido de lleno en la siembra, su padre había retrasado su regreso y con aquello el joven criado había acaparado casi todo su tiempo en varias tareas que las llevaba con el correr de los días.

Levi sintió que toda la seguridad que había tomado al abandonar su oficina, se le escapaba del cuerpo al volver a verlo. Con una coleta atada totalmente desprolija, dejando caer varios mechones castaños, su camiseta gris pegada a su torso fornido y sus vaqueros ciñéndose a sus muslos rellenos. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la forma en que ensillaba al caballo, con el ceño fruncido y la punta de su lengua sobresaliendo solo un poco de sus labios. Odiaba la forma en la que Eren solía desestabilizarlo.

El joven pareció caer en la presencia del más bajo, porque sus ojos viajaron por un segundo hacia él, un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro y luego terminó mirando hacia sus pies, que estaban cubiertos por unas botas de cuero negro mientras el otro acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

\- Buenos días señor.

\- Buenos días - contestó Levi, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de distancia. - Necesito que me acompañes al pueblo, así que deja a Carbón por hoy y prepárate para salir.

\- Como guste.

Levi era de aquellos que le gustaba ayudar a los demás, ir al pueblo dedicado solo a la compra de víveres no era algo que acostumbraban a hacer los hombres de su posición social, sin embargo él lo hacía desde que era un niño. No le molestaba, le agradaba poder moverse en distintos ámbitos que no hablaran solamente de la fortuna que debían hacer en un futuro.

La primera vez que había estado comprando fue con Hanji y Eren. Tenían seis años, él se había mostrado realmente efusivo, eligiendo los vegetales y la carne que utilizarían por ese día en su cumpleaños, sin embargo, el castaño parecía aburrido, como si no fuera otra cosa más de la que debía hacer. Pasaron varias horas, viendo que sería lo mejor y en uno de aquellos puestos habían perdido a Eren, Hanji salió a buscarlo y le pidió a Levi que no se moviera de allí y que tampoco hablara con alguien. El niño acató sus órdenes de inmediato, sin embargo distinguió una cabellera castaña detrás de los puestos que lo impulsó a desobedecer a la mujer.

Eren parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar y cuando vio a Levi sus pies se movieron solos y terminó abrazándolo.

Había perseguido a un gato y cuando se dio cuenta ya no los encontraba, esa fue la primera vez que el azabache tuvo un impulso de protección hacia el castaño.

Hanji había terminado enojada con ambos, sin embargo no duró demasiado, decidieron regresar con las cosas compradas después de ello y terminaron atascados en las calles sin poder avanzar.

Varios oficiales estaban cerrando el paso, el único que los llevaría de vuelta a la carreta que los esperaba para volver al campo.

Hanji intentaba ver que era lo que sucedía, mientras que ambos niños se habían tomado de las manos con miedo a perderse nuevamente por la cantidad de personas que había.

\- ¡Mike!

Un hombre se acercó a ellos, le sonrió levemente a los niños y le dio un pequeño abrazo a la mujer.

\- ¡Hanji cuánto tiempo sin verte!

\- Lo sé, oye ¿Sabes por qué están cortando las calles?

El hombre se rascó la nuca varias veces y miró a los niños, luego borró su sonrisa y volvió a dirigirse a la mujer con mucha seriedad.

\- Una ejecución pública.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, ya sabes. Todo el mundo sabía que Riko engañaba al pastor Nick con su criado Moblit.

Hanji asintió varias veces y Mike continuó.

\- Al criado lo ejecutarán, Riko solo obtendrá unos azotes como castigo. Su marido lo quiso así. - luego volvió a mirar a los niños - deberías llevarlos a dar una vuelta hasta que puedan volver, no deberían estar aquí cuando suceda.

Hanji asintió, un poco escandalizada, ella conocía a Moblit, era un buen hombre.

Despidiéndose de Mike, terminaron los tres sentados detrás de un puesto comiendo manzanas, Levi, que sabía lo que eran los azotes no se había tardado en preguntar.

\- Señorita Hanji ¿Esas personas se han portado mal?

\- ¿De quién hablas tesoro?

\- Es que el hombre dijo que les darían azotes, papá dice que los ganas cuando haces algo que no debes ¿Esas personas se portaron mal?

\- No, no lo hicieron.

El niño la miró confundido, entonces fue Eren quien habló por primera vez.

\- Tendrían castigos diferentes, solo azotarian a la mujer.

Hanji tosió un par de veces, y dejó de masticar la manzana, miró a ambos niños que habían posado sus ojos sobre ella.

\- ¿Por qué? - volvió a insistir el castaño.

\- Porque los criados siempre se llevan la peor parte, ahora coman eso, lo entenderán cuando sean mayores.

\- Señor Levi.

El azabache pestañeó varias veces y vio que en su mano tenía unas cuantas cosas, Eren estaba a su lado mirándolo un poco confundido.

\- ¿Se siente bien?

Levi asintió un poco torpe ¿Cuando habían llegado al mercado? Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado. Seguramente parecía un idiota.

\- Es raro que se comporte así. - soltó Eren con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cómo? - Levi siguió al castaño que caminaba solo unos pasos más adelante.

\- Es que siempre parece muy entusiasmado con la idea de venir al mercado, hoy no.

\- Lo estoy, me gusta hacer esto.

Eren se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, me he dado cuenta de ello.

El corazón de Levi se detuvo por un instante, y sin darse cuenta terminó sonriendo también, vio a Eren acercarse a otro de los puestos.

¿Tendrían su castigo si los demás se enteraran de lo que hicieron? ¿O tal vez cuando supieran cómo se sentía él ante Eren? No lo creía posible.

\- ¡Mire señor Levi! ¡Esta se ve deliciosa! - Eren levantaba una calabaza enorme en su dirección mientras sonreía.

No, los castigos siempre eran para todo lo malo, él amaba tanto a ese muchacho que era bueno, porque jamás querría lastimarlo, jamás querría verlo llorar, lo protegería y lo haría sentir especial. No había nada de malo en ello.

Una persona seguía sus pasos de cerca, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se dio cuenta de aquello. Faltaban unas semanas para el cumpleaños de Levi y él le daría el regalo principal.


	12. 12

Se acomodó entre las sábanas y suspiró, la ventana de la habitación estaba unos centímetros abierta, dejando entrar una suave brisa y la luz del amanecer. Pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de su cabeza y se hundió un poco más en su almohada de plumas. Sintió los finos y suaves brazos aferrarse a su cintura con fuerza, el cuerpo a su lado pegándose un poco más al suyo provocaba que el calor que hacía en aquella habitación aumentara considerablemente. Pronto la estancia misma comenzaría a despertar, las mujeres limpiarían y su criado estaría listo para cosechar.

Su padre, Farlan y Zeke volverían esa misma tarde y él debía cerrar unos asuntos con Arlet, quien le enviaría cuero, leche y queso, mientras que el intercambio que haría sería de frutas, verduras y trigo.

Se removió incómodo y pronto se deshizo del agarre de su mujer, se quitó las finas sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo y se sentó en la cama. Desperezándose y soltando un bostezo, buscó su ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, para luego dirigirse al baño que estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso. En el camino se encontró con Sasha, que ya estaba limpiando las escaleras, interrumpiendo su trabajo le pidió que le preparara la bañera, deseaba asearse cuanto antes.

La muchacha lo hizo inmediatamente, dejando el agua en el punto que tanto le gustaba, se lavó el cuerpo queriendo quitar cualquier rastro de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, si bien sabía que era lo correcto tener intimidades con Petra, de alguna u otra forma sentía que estaba traicionando a Eren. Esta vez, estuvo más consciente de la situación, y aunque no lo disfrutó demasiado no podía dejar que la mujer levantara sospecha alguna. Después de unos minutos ya estaba listo, sin embargo se detuvo ordenando el desastre que había hecho con el agua, cuando bajó las escaleras el olor a pan recién horneado lo llevó hacia la cocina, Hanji lo recibió con un dulce beso en su frente y una taza humeante de té.

Salió a sentarse en la hamaca que estaba bajo el pórtigo de su casa y observó el tranquilo amanecer, con su taza en manos y un trozo de pan. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo y aquello le agradaba.

\- ¿Señor?

Pestañeó varias veces y se sobresaltó un poco ante la interrupción, sin embargo una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y sus ojos buscaron casi con desesperación al dueño de aquella voz.

Eren estaba de pie en la pequeña escalinata de madera, con una camisa pegada a su cuerpo y unos vaqueros azul claro, su cabello estaba suelto pero sabía muy bien que cuando el calor de verano se hiciera presente con más intensidad, estaría recogido en una coleta. Verlo allí parado con la luz del amanecer detrás, le daba una apariencia casi angelical.

\- Buenos días Eren.

\- Buenos días, ha madrugado hoy.

Levi se hizo a un lado dándole a entender que se sentara junto a él, algo que pareció avergonzar al joven de inmediato, sin embargo terminó haciéndolo.

\- ¿Le diste el aviso a Connie sobre el transporte de la mercadería hacia el campo de los Arlet?

Y allí estaba la conversación sobre el trabajo que siempre salía a relucir cuando se veían, allí era donde la chispa de esperanza que llevaba Eren disminuía considerablemente, reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba para su patrón.

\- Sí, también me ayudará a terminar de juntar las frutas, el envío del señor Arlet llegó temprano hoy.

\- Bien.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, sintiéndose incómodo el criado se puso de pie nuevamente y con un leve asentimiento se alejó de la hamaca.

\- Si me disculpa señor...

Detuvo su andar cuando la mano de su patrón, grande y fría, encerró su muñeca. Lo miró con la confusión misma rebosando en su rostro, Levi parecía querer decirle algo, su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces y su mirada estaba indecisa, sin embargo el agarre se aflojó y asintió reiteradas veces.

\- Ve, oh y Eren... Hoy quisiera montar a Carbón.

\- De acuerdo, señor.

Y así pasaron las horas, cada uno en sus tareas, Levi acompañó a Petra durante el almuerzo y luego la jovencita se decidió por visitar a su familia, ahorrando aquel tormento por el cuál el azabache pasaba sus días, por la tarde su padre había vuelto junto a sus otros dos criados, Zeke y Farlan, quienes además de traer montones de regalos, traían la gran noticia de que habían hecho una venta y una compra muy grande y pronto estarían enviando su mercancía hacia la ciudad.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Levi caminaba con su típica ropa de montar hacia los establos, donde Eren lo esperaba junto a Carbón.

\- Prepárate tú también, saldremos juntos.

El castaño también ensilló otro de los caballos y con simpleza se subió, aunque luego tuvo que bajar para ayudar a su señor, quien, era bastante torpe para aquellas cosas, se atrevió a bromear sobre su altura y recibió un golpe de su parte.

Entre risas abandonaron el establo, con Eren tomando la delantera y Carbón más que siendo llevado por Levi era quien seguía obediente al criado.

\- ¿Dónde quiere ir? - preguntó el castaño cuando estuvieron unos pasos alejados de la zona que siempre recorrían.

\- Iremos hasta el lago.

\- ¿Está seguro señor?

Al girarse un poco se encontró con la bella sonrisa del azabache, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver aquel brillo que desprendían sus ojos y asintiendo, lo guió hacia allí.

Al llegar, el calor bajó un poco al estar cerca del agua y la sombra de los árboles, descendieron de los caballos ante la orden de Levi y pronto ambos estuvieron atándolos a los troncos y sentados sobre el césped.

Eren no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna y tampoco a mirarlo, se entretuvo moviendo sus pies y mirando la extensión de agua que estaba delante de ellos, el canto de los pájaros y de las cigarras era lo único que se podía oír a su alrededor.

Levi sin embargo, comenzó a revolver el costal que llevaba y pronto extendió hacia su joven y bello criado una manzana.

\- Pruébalas, apuesto a que todos les gustarán, la primera es para tí.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron sonreír, demasiado inocentes para un hombre como él, sin embargo la calidez que se extendió en su pecho por tal simple acto fue enorme. Terminaron degustando las manzanas en aquella tarde de verano, por primera vez, Levi se sintió completo.

Lejos de las personas que podrían llegar a juzgarlos, lejos del trabajo y los deberes, junto a Eren, el único quien podía darle aquella tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba.

Estuvieron horas en silencio, con un joven castaño reposando en los brazos del otro, algunos besos se escaparon, pero aquello, para ambos era lo correcto. Ninguno de los dos se preguntó qué pasaría al volver, como deberían comportarse como cada vez que algun roce entre ellos ocurría. No, no era lo que importaba en el momento.

Volvieron al atardecer, Eren se encargó de llevarse los caballos al establo mientras que Levi volvía a su hogar, su padre reía en la cocina junto a Hanji, justo en el instante en el que él entraba por la puerta trasera. Los ojos de Kenny lo observaron y negó varias veces antes de hablar.

\- Estás todo sucio - En lugar de una reprimenda, llegó hacia él una mano revolviendo sus cabellos - Te prepararé un baño y debo decirte algo importante Levi.

El joven asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, mientras que Eren también hacía su entrada, Kenny también lo observó, descubriendo en el proceso el mismo estado en el que estaba su hijo, lo miró unos segundos con su ceño fruncido y sin embargo también despeinó el cabello del joven. En silencio se retiró de la cocina para subir las escaleras y dirigirse al baño.

Levi estaba allí, él se entretuvo terminando de llenar la bañera con los baldes y le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que el joven se diera un baño.

\- Está como a tí te gusta.

\- Ya estoy grande para esto - contestó el azabache.

\- Nunca lo suficiente - la sonrisa de su padre también lo hizo sonreír.

Se desnudó y se metió en la bañera, con una esponja Kenny lavó su espalda.

\- ¿Recuerdas que cuando eras niño hacías un berrinche muy grande cuando el agua estaba demasiado caliente o fría?

Levi asintió despacio.

\- En lugar de una bañera teníamos que bañarnos con grandes fuentones, solías decirle a Hanji que se retirara y que viniera yo, porque era el único que sabía cómo querías bañarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso papá?

Kenny suspiró y terminó sentado en el borde de la bañera observando a Levi.

\- Siempre utilizabas el baño como excusa para contarme tus problemas.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces dime hijo ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Levi lo miró temeroso, jamás podría contarle lo que estaba ocurriéndole aunque lo deseara, su padre siempre había sido un buen consejero, pero era obvio que sus actos impuros lo harían enfadar.

\- No hay nada de eso.

\- Cuando cumpliste los diez años me comentaste algo que te habías estado guardando por dos años. - Kenny le sonrió para inspirarle confianza - me dijiste que un niño hacía que tu corazón latiera demasiado rápido y que te avergonzabas fácilmente a su lado.

Levi bufó y mojó su cabello.

\- Era un niño, no sabía lo que decía, ahora estoy casado y...

\- Ahora estas casado y ese niño también ha crecido, no te juzgaré Levi, pero quiero que sepas que todas las acciones que tomamos siempre traen consecuencias. Tienes una familia ahora, algo que decidiste por cuenta propia, a veces, debes decidir entre tu familia o tus propios deseos egoístas.

El azabache mojó sus labios en un acto de puro nerviosismo, nunca hubiese pensado que su padre lo conocería tanto.

\- Recuerda en la posición en la que te encuentras y en las consecuencias que puede traer un acto así, tanto para Eren, para tí y para el resto de las personas que los rodean.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo hagas - se acercó y besó su frente, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta - sé que harás lo correcto. Te amo Levi.

\- También te amo papá.

Kenny se retiró del baño, dejando a Levi con un gran vacío en su interior.


	13. 13

Podían verse grandes gotones de sangre caer con aplomo sobre la madera fría, su espalda estaba tan maltratada que hasta la suave brisa que acompañaba a los presentes en la plaza central lo hacía estremecer, sus muñecas atadas ardían, su rostro estaba sucio y mojado por las lágrimas, las personas, sus propios amigos y vecinos lo miraban con lástima y algunos con el asco mismo rebosando en sus rostros. ¿Dónde estaba Eren? Él había recibido cincuenta azotes por su comportamiento. Pero ¿Su criado? El pastor Nick se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro y desde el mentón lo elevó con su varilla, entonces gritó lleno de terror, desesperación y dolor, Eren había sido ejecutado.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, una de sus manos estaba elevada hacia el techo de la habitación, se sentía sudoroso y su respiración era más rápida que lo normal. A su lado, su mujer dormía plácidamente como las noches anteriores, la misma pesadilla recurrente lo estaba molestando desde semanas atrás impidiendo que pudiese conciliar el sueño como ella y aquello le molestaba demasiado.

Se enderezó con lentitud, tratando de calmarse y que sus manos dejaran de temblar, movió los mechones de su cabello que habían caído sin permiso alguno sobre su frente hacia atrás y pronto, estuvo quitando las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo dejándolas a un lado.

Sus pies rozaron la madera fría, sin embargo hacia tanto calor en la habitación que solo sintió un leve cosquilleo. Se colocó sus zapatos, aunque lo hizo más para no ensuciarse los pies que por otra cosa y se dirigió al baño.

Ahora ya no podría volver a dormir.

Una de las cosas que odiaba de él mismo era, que no importaba a que hora o si se quedaba acostado en la cama, simplemente el sueño no volvía. Así que solía quedarse despierto hasta que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte y recién ahí, podía moverse con tranquilidad. Sin embargo esta vez no fue como aquellas noches.

Terminó de hacer sus necesidades y de lavarse tanto las manos, como el rostro y la boca y terminó vistiendose en las penumbras.

Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido alguno para no molestar el sueño de alguien más y se dirigió a la cocina. Hanji siempre dejaba preparado todos los elementos que utilizaría para hacer el desayuno del día siguiente sobre el mesón de madera, así que él mismo se hizo una taza de té y terminó por ensuciarse las manos haciendo un poco de pan.

Cuando acabó con aquella tarea se dio cuenta de que aún el sol no había salido, frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta de la cocina para observar mejor.

El día no podía ir mejor, densas nubes cubrían el cielo y si no se equivocaba, llovería. Estaban esperando el pronóstico hacia unas semanas atrás, después de todo los días de verano en el campo eran como los mil demonios y necesitaban un poco de agua para favorecer a la tierra que les daba de comer.

Tomó un sorbo del líquido caliente y su ceño se suavizó, esperaba que el día de su cumpleaños sea uno como éstos, con mucha lluvia. No era que le agradara no poder salir de su casa y no poder hacer nada más que hundirse en los papeles. Pero como sus años llegaban junto a la víspera de Navidad su padre solía hacer fiestas totalmente aburridas. Él hubiese preferido una cena tranquila con sus familiares e incluso sus criados, abrir los regalos y comer un poco de pastel, pero siempre terminaba en medio de personas que no conocía o no le importaban en lo absoluto. Sus diecinueve ya estaban llegando y aún, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

\- Buenos días señor, parece que ha madrugado.

Pestañeó repetidas veces y centró su mirada en esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, sonrió también y dejó un espacio para que pudiese adentrarse en la cocina.

\- Buenos días Isa ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

La muchacha se dirigió al centro de la mesa y muy pronto estuvo sacando la harina y demás para preparar el pan.

\- Hay algo que tengo que decirle, mi familia ya lo sabe, pero creí que usted también debería.

Levi la miró con atención y una de sus cejas se elevó, dejando una mueca de curiosidad extrema surcando su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es?

La muchacha juntó las manos sobre su vientre y el joven pudo interpretarlo rápidamente.

\- Felicidades Isabel. Es una gran noticia - sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta e intentó relajarse.

\- Gracias. Había estado esperando por esto, después de todo quería formar una familia como corresponde con Farlan.

Levi asintió y se acercó a darle un abrazo, no era el comportamiento que muchos esperarían de un amo hacia su criado, pero no había podido evitarlo. Isabel era como su hermana menor y aunque sus padres intentaron marcar una línea invisible que separaba los roles que cada uno cumplía jamás lo habían respetado.

Un bebé, la llegada de un niño era el regalo más preciado que podrían llegar a tener sus progenitores y aunque no fuera uno de ellos, lo sintió como si realmente la noticia era para él.

\- Ya que no te daré a mi bebé, espero los suyos pronto.

Levi se separó de la joven y despeinó un poco el cabello de la misma.

\- Tal vez, pero voy a malcriarlos todo lo que pueda.

La muchacha negó varias veces con la cabeza y aunque no supiera lo que realmente pesaban sus palabras hacia el azabache siguió con su tarea. Bebés ¿Cómo se sentiría ser padre? ¿Estaba listo para serlo? Una imagen de Eren con un niño en brazos lo hizo sonreír pero pronto estuvo funciendo el ceño y dándole espacio para trabajar a Isabel. Imposible.

\- Isa aquí traigo el agua que pediste y... Oh buenos días señor.

Sus ojos lo buscaron con una rapidez increíble, ahí estaba Eren cargado con dos baldes llenos de agua, seguramente se había encargado del pozo para no dejarle la tarea pesada a su hermana, su cabello estaba suelto y un poco despeinado, tenía una barba incipiente rodeando su barbilla, leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos demostrando que tal vez tampoco podía dormir como debía, aún así siempre irradiaba frescura y vitalidad. Con una camisa gris que quedaba bastante ajustada especialmente en la zona de su abdomen, y un pantalón azul claro que se afirmaba demasiado bien en sus caderas, su sonrisa era lo que hacía que cualquier falla que pudiese llegar a tener desapareciera.

\- Buenos días, Eren.

El saludo había sido demasiado bajo y un poco tembloroso, deseó que no se hubiese notado su nerviosismo ya que después de la conversación con su padre en la bañera, había necesitado espacio para poder aclararse. Había llegado a la conclusión que formar una linda familia con Petra era lo correcto, inmiscuirse en los negocios y dejar a su criado en paz era lo que debía hacer.

Sin embargo había bastado verlo esa mañana, para que sus planes de una semana entera cayeran por la borda.

Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos del joven, desde que dejó los baldes a un lado del mesón, hasta que besó la frente de su hermana con ternura.

La mirada del castaño llegó a él y tuvo que desviar la suya de inmediato para que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

\- Señor, me gustaría hablar con usted.

\- Tal vez más tarde Eren, necesito que le avise a su padre o a Farlan que me acompañen al pueblo, tengo que terminar unos asuntos allí.

\- Oh, su padre los iba a necesitar hoy ¿No puede acompañarlo Eren? - preguntó Isabel.

Quiso decirle que no, que no podría trabajar correctamente al lado de su hermano, pero se vio a sí mismo asintiendo varias veces y alejándose de la cocina.

\- Debo buscar mis cosas, dile a Connie que se prepare.

El castaño asintió y salió por la puerta trasera, mientras él tomaba el camino hacia su oficina en busca de unos documentos.

Tomó las carpetas necesarias y las guardó en su maletin, observó su escritorio por si algo se le estaba escapando de las manos, pero al no ser así tuvo que regresar.

Eren estaba de pie sobre la hierba, esperando paciente a que Connie pasara por ellos, Levi se detuvo a centímetros de él, mirando de vez en cuando el reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco, solo para no tener que entablar ninguna conversación con el joven.

\- ¿Para qué me necesita señor?

\- Tendremos nuevos empleados para los demás sectores, unos diez tal vez, los pondremos a trabajar en las tierras que tenemos al norte y necesito a alguien más experimentado que yo para eso.

\- Es la primera vez que un patrón le pide consejo a un criado.

Connie llegó con la carroza y Eren abrió la puerta de la misma para que Levi entrara en ella, y luego él mismo se acomodó delante de su amo. El viaje comenzó y el castaño observó como el hombre dejaba el maletin a un lado y arreglaba las mangas de su traje.

\- En realidad no, Kenny lo ha hecho durante años y siempre ha dicho que debemos conocer al experto antes que cometer un error que puede llegar a ser fatal.

No hablaron más durante el camino, Eren estaba inquieto, confundido y esperanzado. Necesitaba hablar seriamente con Levi, aclararse y si la situación lo amerita, alejarse debidamente.

Llegaron después de media hora de viaje, el lugar estaba repleto de hombres de todas las edades, demasiados, cerca de unos cincuenta cuando ellos solo tomarían a diez.

Se encargaron de entrevistarlos, saber en qué lugares habían trabajado antes y qué clase de tareas podían llevar a cabo.

Para Levi todos parecían ser muy eficientes y ya estaba un poco confundido, sin embargo, descubrió la facilidad de Eren a la hora de descartarlos, eligiendo minuciosamente a diez de ellos sin encontrarle ninguna falla.

Después de haber firmado los documentos correspondientes ambos salieron de allí y subieron a la carroza sin dirigirse una mirada.

Levi carraspeó un poco y trató de romper el silencio que tan incómodo se estaba volviendo.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo.

\- Gracias señor.

El silencio nuevamente los rodeó, pero esta vez la sonrisa y el leve rubor que surcaba el rostro de Eren había sido lo suficiente para que la incomodidad se alejara de ambos. En medio del camino la carroza dio un pequeño vuelco, que hizo que los hombres se sujetaran un poco del asiento.

Afuera la lluvia caía con fuerza, sin embargo Levi se atrevió a abrir la puerta y hablarle a Connie quien había bajado y revisaba las ruedas, llevaba una pequeña manta para refugiarse del agua, sin embargo, muy pronto estaría completamente mojado.

\- ¿El barro?

Connie asintió y señaló el camino.

\- Si, hemos quedado varados aquí, el camino se ha ablandado lo suficiente como para no dejarnos avanzar.

Oh y allí iba Levi, con su costoso traje y brillantes zapatos incrustados en el fango, la idea de Connie había sido de quedarse en la carroza, sin embargo descubrieron que ante cualquier movimiento ésta se enterraba un poco más, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería soltar a los caballos e ir en ellos hasta el campo.

Eren lo ayudó a subirse en uno de ellos y Connie se dedicó a sujetar al cuarto caballo y hacerlo avanzar a su lado, cuando la lluvia parase, irían a buscar la carroza.

El primer salto fue un fiasco, llegó a enterrarse hasta cerca de sus rodillas logrando que maldijera en cuatro idiomas diferentes, luego terminó riéndose con ambos criados al verlos en la misma situación ridícula que él.

El día ya estaba bastante oscuro y la lluvia no parecía querer detenerse pronto, así que continuaron el viaje tanto como los caballos en aquella situación les permitían al igual que la cortina de agua que dificultaba su visión.

Después de unos cuantos kilómetros encontraron la estancia, todos totalmente mojados y con un poco de frío. Eren dejó que Connie se fuera a su casona, ya que sabía que el pobre hombre había tenido una fiebre muy fuerte días atrás y en esa situación necesitaba un baño caliente de inmediato.

Así que tomó las riendas de los caballos con tranquilidad y se movió hacia el establo, guiándolos. Levi lo ayudó con los otros dos, ya que no podría él solo con los cuatro animales.

Metieron a cada uno de ellos en sus respectivos lugares y pronto observaron como el granizo terminaba por decorar el día lluvioso que se presentaba.

\- No dejaré que eso termine por romper mi cabeza - susurró Levi un poco molesto mientras se sentaba sobre la paja hecho un pequeño ovillo.

Eren lo imitó mientras asentía un poco divertido, Levi se había quitado el saco y su camisa blanca se pegaba a su torso, su cabello estaba tirado hacia atrás dejando su bello rostro completamente al descubierto, sus facciones estaban relajadas, sus labios un poco rojos y sus ojos miraban con insistencia la lluvia, que ante cualquier relámpago que cruzaba el cielo parecía mezclarse con ellos.

Eren juntó sus manos abrazando sus rodillas y luego tomó el valor suficiente para preguntarle lo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches.

\- Señor, necesito hablarle sobre algo muy importante.

Y allí estaba temblando, al ver los ojos de Levi tan intensos como los había visto en tantas ocasiones, jamás sabía lo que pensaba, y aquello era algo que lo descolocaba por completo.

\- ¿Qué relación tenemos? Perdone si cree que es una falta de respeto, pero necesito saber... Necesito saber si tenemos algo especial o si debo alejarme y crear una familia, la verdad es que lo segundo no me interesa mucho pero...

\- Hablas demasiado.

\- Lo siento.

No se animaba a alzar la vista, se maldijo entre dientes por ser tan débil ante ese hombre y aguardó por una respuesta a la cuál él mismo se la había respondido negativamente.

\- Yo no sé lo que estamos haciendo. - Dijo Levi después de unos minutos de silencio. - Pero tampoco creo que lo que tenemos esté mal.

Eren lo miró, sus ojos brillaron un poco más y dejó de temblar, su corazón latía como loco en su pecho y su respiración se volvió irregular.

\- Yo... Creo que... - Levi lo miró unos segundos y aquello fue lo suficiente para que el castaño notara el fuerte rubor que cubrió sus mejillas - me gustas.

Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó para dejar de respirar, se acercó de manera torpe y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del azabache obligándole a que lo mirase también, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, porque a él no le gustaba no, era mucho más que eso. Lo quería, lo amaba tanto que con un simple roce podía desarmarse por completo, cualquier palabra podría cambiar su estado de humor en un segundo, verlo era todo lo que necesitaba para empezar el día con una sonrisa. Daría su vida por Levi y mucho más. Siempre había sido así.

Sus labios se rozaron y pronto se unieron en un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos, dulce como ninguno, su cuerpo temblaba ante la felicidad que sentía, por fin estaba dándole lo que siempre había querido, le estaba entregando todo el amor que se había guardado durante años. Era tan fácil doblegarlo y hacerlo feliz, unas simples palabras del hombre y todo parecía sobrepasar la realidad.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, bastante agitados y tratando de recuperar el aire que se había impedido, sus manos terminaron sobre el torso del contrario, y al ver el brillo azul intenso que desprendían sus ojos, supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás.


	14. 14

Paso 1: Ten lista la cena.

Esta es una forma de dejarle saber que has estado pensando en él y que te preocupan sus necesidades. La mayoría de los hombres están hambrientos cuando llegan a casa.

Paso 2: ¡Luce hermosa!

Retoca tu maquillaje, ponte un listón en tu cabello y luce lo mejor posible para él. Recuerda que ha tenido un día duro y solo ha tratado con compañeros de trabajo.

Paso 3: Se dulce e interesante.

Su aburrido día de trabajo quizá necesite mejorar. Tú debes hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo. Una de tus obligaciones es distraerlo.

Paso 4: Arregla tu casa.

Debe lucir impecable.

Haz una última ronda por las principales áreas de la casa, justo antes que tu marido llegue. Levanta libros de escuela, juguetes, etc. Y limpia con un plumero la mesa.

Paso 5: Hazlo sentir en el paraíso.

Durante los meses más fríos del año debes preparar la chimenea antes de su llegada. Tu marido sentirá que ha llegado a un paraíso de descanso y orden. Esto te levantará el ánimo a tí también.

Paso 6: Prepara a los niños.

Cepíllales el cabello, lava sus manos y cámbiales la ropa en caso de ser necesario. Son sus pequeños tesoros y él los querrá ver relucientes.

Paso 7: Minimiza el ruido.

A la hora de su llegada apaga la lavadora, secadora y aspiradora e intenta que los niños estén callados.

Piensa en todo el ruido que él ha tenido que soportar durante su pesado día de oficina.

Paso 8: Procura verte feliz.

Regálale una gran sonrisa y muestra sinceridad en tu deseo de complacerlo.

Tu felicidad es la recompensa por su esfuerzo diario.

Paso 9: Escúchalo.

Puede que tengas una docena de cosas importantes que decirle, pero a su llegada no es el mejor momento para hablarlas.

Déjalo hablar antes, recuerda que sus temas son mucho más importantes que los tuyos.

Paso 10: Ponte en sus zapatos.

No te quejes si llega tarde, si va a divertirse sin ti o si no llega en toda la noche. Trata de entender su mundo de presión y compromisos, y su verdadera necesidad de estar relajado en casa.

Paso 11: ¡No te quejes!

No lo satures con problemas insignificantes.

Cualquier problema tuyo, es un pequeño detalle comparado con lo que él tuvo que pasar.

Suspiró y repasó tres veces más lo que había leído en la mañana, así que después terminar de acomodar su cabello en un recogido, terminó por decidirse a limpiar un poco.

Se había casado hacía ya un mes y deseaba estar lista en todo momento para satisfacer a su marido, siempre le habían comentado que no se comportaba como una buena esposa, pero eso se lo debía al espíritu rebelde que poseía, gracias a la protección de su abuelo, al igual que la crianza. Sin embargo se decidió por empezar ese mismo día, a cambiar aquel carácter brusco que poseía y lo mejor sería comenzar con asear la casa.

Estuvo en la tarea por cerca de tres horas, hasta que terminó por apilar unas cuantas cajas con las cosas de su abuelo y se dirigió al pequeño sótano que tenían. Víctor pasaría a buscar todo lo demás dentro de dos semanas, así que la dejaría con sus pertenencias. Con cuidado buscó en el rincón donde su abuelo le había dicho que estarían las demás, así que cuando llegó con la pequeña caja descubrió cerca de cinco de ellas.

Estaba por irse cuando una captó su atención por completo. Se acercó para ver mejor lo que tenía escrito y se sorprendió un poco.

"Incendio de 1885"

Sabía que espiar entre las cosas de su abuelo estarían realmente mal, pero como una Jaeger, pensar en no hacerlo era casi un trabajo imposible.

Sus manos prácticamente se pasearon sobre el cartón y al final terminó por encontrar la abertura que tenía.

La abrió con cuidado, encontrándose con unas cuantas cosas que se encontraban sanas a pesar de que parecían desgastadas por los años, algunas telas y papeles, sin embargo en vez de decidir en dejar todo allí se tomó su tiempo en revisar lo último.

Lo primero que tomó entre sus manos fue un dibujo, sí, no parecía una fotografía, pero casi lo era.

Podía verse allí un hombre con un buen porte, el cabello apenas cubriendo su nuca y totalmente lacio, probablemente tan oscuro como la noche, ojos afilados, con su boca formando una línea y su mandíbula en alto, con un traje completamente acomodado a la perfección, delante de él se encontraba una joven preciosa, con un gran vestido que cubría lo que quedaba de la silla, una sonrisa enorme y un bebé en brazos. Giró la imagen para ver si podría encontrar algo más y solo descubrió unas palabras.

"Familia Ackerman, 1882"

Siguió revisando con más intensidad los papeles que seguían y se encontró con un pequeño cuaderno cubierto de cuero marrón, parecía estar más afectado que lo demás y sus primeras hojas parecían haberse quemado, sin embargo las últimas aún eran un poco legibles y con un poco de esfuerzo logró leer algunas líneas.

"Septiembre, 1885"

Aún estoy recuperándome de las heridas, sabía que jamás debí haber preguntado pero estoy segura que en el fondo de mi corazón ya lo sabía.

Fue la primera y única vez que Levi levantó su mano hacia mi, y supongo que será la última. Había llegado demasiado tarde a casa, se veía estresado pero como siempre, mis equivocaciones llevaron a sus actos.

Sabía con quien y donde había estado, no había necesidad de alterarlo un poco más, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Nuestro pequeño Víctor dormía arriba, así que creí que era el momento para hacerlo. Las cosas estaban terriblemente mal ya para la fecha, nos estaban buscando, a todos.

Eren estaría a salvo para ese instante, a nosotros nos quedaban unos días para huir, Levi no había vuelto por mi, había vuelto por su hijo.

Sabía que mientras portaran el apellido Ackerman correría un riesgo tan grande que lo mejor sería huir, mientras que yo, al ser una Ral, aún tenía la seguridad garantizada junto a mi familia. Yo lo había aceptado, entonces ¿Por qué le grité? ¿Por qué le prohibí que me abandone?

La respuesta siempre fue una sola, lo amaba demasiado, no podía creer en su huida junto a mi hijo y el criado, pero así sería. Porque Levi jamás me había mirado de la misma manera que él, y aunque me hubiera asegurado que cuando pasara el ajetreo me volvería a encontrar con mi pequeño Víctor, un deseo egoista me invadió poniendo en riesgo la vida de mi pequeño.

Estábamos sentados en silencio mientras comíamos, quedaban tal vez, dos o tres días para que la ruta de escape esté habilitada, sin embargo mis nervios pudieron más conmigo misma y lo hice enfadar, jamás había visto esa mirada tan temible, ni su ceño fruncido de tal forma.

Aventó las cosas que había sobre la mesa y después de haberme jalado del cabello me había colocado boca abajo en sobre la madera fría, recuerdo que tomó su cinturón y no pude evitar sentir el escozor que vino después. No recuerdo las últimas palabras que dijo, tal vez porque estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Ahora miro las vendas y puedo decir que tal vez dio cerca de treinta o cuarenta golpes, no puedo saberlo con certeza.

Me hubiese gustado ser una buena esposa para Levi, jamás pude pensar que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, tal vez con las palabras adecuadas, podría haberlo sabido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Petra.

\- ¡Marie estoy en casa!

La muchacha guardó rápidamente las cosas nuevamente en la caja y la cerró.

\- ¡Ahora voy abuelo!

Terminó por limpiar su falda y salió del sótano tan rápido como había entrado, allí estaba el hombre mayor sosteniendo su sombrero y su saco en su brazo izquierdo, la muchacha se acercó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

\- Pensé que no vendría hasta dentro de dos semanas - señaló después de haber hecho dos tazas de té y haberse sentado junto a él.

\- Solo vine aquí porque acompañé a tu hermano a terminar unas cosas aquí en la ciudad, vendré a buscar lo que falte la semana que viene en realidad.

\- Víctor ¿Puedo preguntarle sobre algo que he visto?

\- Por supuesto mi niña.

\- Es sobre el incendio de 1885. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Lo que mi padre ha podido rescatar de ello, no quiero deshacerme de las cosas, era algo muy preciado para él.

\- Pero allí no había cosas de Eren.

\- No eran de él, en primer lugar.

La joven pareció confundida y luego descubrió su error.

\- Anduviste husmeando en mis cosas, debí saberlo desde un principio. Puedes mirarlas si quieres Marie, pero solo hasta que me las lleve.

La muchacha asintió y sintió un impulso ajeno invadirla a descubrir qué era lo que había provocado el incendio de 1885.


	15. 15

\- ¡Hanji detente! - logró decir entre risas.

La mujer apretaba sus mejillas con ambas manos y las jalaba de vez en cuando, el rostro de Levi ya estaba completamente rojo y no era más que por los actos que llevaba la mujer ante nada más que Eren. El castaño reía mientras metía el pastel a hornear y eso solo incrementaba la vergüenza de su patrón.

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo, crecen demasiado rápido! - gritó la mujer mientras soltaba las mejillas del joven - Feliz cumpleaños pequeño.

\- Gracias Hanji.

Dejó que la mujer dejara un beso sobre su frente y cuando se alejó susurrando algo que solo ella pudo entender, se encontró a solas en la cocina con Eren.

Levi se acercó despreocupado y lo observó con cuidado, esta vez el joven castaño llevaba una camiseta negra, con unos pantalones oscuros a juego, se había puesto zapatos y tenía su cabello peinado en una media cola con tal cuidado que ningún mechón obstruyera su bello rostro, sonrió internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era por él.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo al fin.

Eren elevó una de sus tupidas cejas y lo miró confundido, Levi solo extendió su mano en su dirección.

\- ¿Mi regalo?

\- No tengo regalo.

El azabache se indignó en menos de un segundo, se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y su pie golpeó varias veces el suelo. Su boca formó un pequeño puchero que a Eren lo dejó congelado, sin embargo su voz contrastaba con su imagen y sus actos.

\- Tacaño. Yo siempre les regalo para sus cumpleaños.

\- Creo, señor - comentó un poco sarcástico - que nuestras situaciones son completamente diferentes.

\- ¡Pero si recibieron el pago ayer!

\- ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! - Hanji volvió a entrar por la puerta de la cocina, sosteniendo entre sus manos una enorme caja con un moño rojo sobresaliendo por arriba - ¡Ábrelo ábrelo!

Levi tomó el paquete como si fuera lo único que existía en aquella cocina y pronto estuvo rompiendo el envoltorio, siempre había sido así, un loco por los regalos. Afortunadamente había podido controlar su horrible lengua cada vez que recibía algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero aquello, aquello había hecho que sus ojitos brillaran como si fuese un niño otra vez.

\- ¿Retrato de una dama? ¡Oh dios mío hay más!

\- ¿Te gusta?

Levi ya tenía una gran colección de libros entre sus brazos, sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa marcó su rostro.

\- Hanji han gastado demasiado en esto... Gracias de verdad.

\- Tranquilo, es regalo de la familia - luego se acercó un poco al joven y susurró - excepto Eren, él ha querido hacerte el pastel.

Levi la miró sorprendido y luego su sonrisa se borró por completo.

\- ¿Crees que estaré bien? Tal vez muera por envenenamiento.

\- No lo creo, estuvo tres meses practicando la base, estará delicioso.

\- ¡Deténganse! Aún puedo escucharlos.

Hanji levantó los brazos y Levi sonrió.

\- Entonces tendré que probarlo después del almuerzo.

Las mejillas del castaño se colorearon y cortó cualquier contacto visual con él mientras asentía.

\- De acuerdo, iré con mi familia - se alejó de ambos llevando la caja con los libros entre sus brazos y luego agregó - luego tengo que hablar contigo Eren.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de estar, dejó la caja sobre uno de los sillones y se dejó abrazar por Petra. La jovencita se había esmerado mucho con su atuendo, que consistía en un bello vestido verde claro con lazos blancos en la cintura, su cabello estaba recogido y llevaba unos pendientes largos y brillantes de oro. Le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de separarse y le extendió un pequeño paquete de regalo.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! Tu padre me ha dicho que sin regalo no podía saludarte.

Levi asintió, sin realmente escucharla. Estaba en una gran lucha con el envoltorio, lo único que importaba para él en ese momento era lo que le habían regalado. Era una colonia, importada de Francia. A él le había fascinado una vez cuando recorría las calles con la muchacha siendo su prometida aún, era increíble que lo recordara.

\- Es la que quería, muchas gracias Petra.

La joven sonrió complacida y Levi terminó por dirigirse hacia uno de los sillones con su mujer, mientras Hanji aparecía junto a Eren con el té y unas galletas.

Entonces sintió un peso ajeno en su espalda y unos brazos fuertes apretujarlo con fuerza, sonrió al sentir la colonia, y palmeó la mano de quien lo abrazaba.

\- Papá vas a quebrarme.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niño hermoso! - No lo dejó ir tan fácil, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta mientras todos reían. - ¡Voy a dejarlos en ridículo con mi regalo ya verán!

Entonces cuando salieron Levi se quedó estático ¿Sus ojos estaban viendo lo que creía?

\- Lo hice traer especialmente desde Estados Unidos - continuó Kenny ante la mirada atónita de su hijo - Connie ha practicado muchísimo ¡No necesitas caballos Levi! ¡Tienes un coche que no necesita animales!

\- Esto es demasiado...

Lo sabía, si su padre le había comprado un coche estaba tramando algo, aunque realmente tenía miedo por lo que vendría a continuación sonrió complacido, ¡sería la envidia de aquellos miserables que no conocían lo que era tener una máquina realmente veloz!

\- Esta noche haremos la celebración.

El rostro de Levi se volvió realmente pálido, allí estaba lo que escondía. Le había prometido que no habría extraños esta vez, pero al parecer su padre había hecho planes otra vez sin su consentimiento.

\- Dijiste que la pasaríamos juntos.

\- Lo sé, pero hijo, los negocios no pueden esperar y lo sabes.

Levi asintió, sin embargo no dijo nada, su cuerpo se movió hacia la cocina y terminó dejando a su mujer y a su padre totalmente confundidos afuera, el azabache buscó con su mirada los ojos de Eren y de un momento a otro terminó por rodearlo con sus brazos. Hanji parecía perpleja al igual que el castaño y entonces, dejó ir las palabras sin importar que la mujer estuviese cerca.

\- Te necesito esta noche.


	16. 16

\- ¿Le dijiste a tu madre que me ayudarías a elegir la corbata? - Levi estaba sentado en su cama y observaba cómo Eren caminaba por la habitación con un gran puñado de ellas entre sus manos - ¡Si tienes un gusto pésimo para estas cosas!

\- ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Mi madre no ha dejado de preguntar por lo sucedido en la cocina - dejó las corbatas sobre la cama y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho - va a elegirla usted, realmente no entiendo sobre esto.

\- Lo siento, pero podrías haberle dicho que eres mi confidente, ya sabes el que sabe los secretos más sucios de su amo.

Eren lo miró molesto y luego señaló hacia la puerta de su habitación.

\- Se tomará un baño y se arreglará, tengo mucho que hacer hoy señor Ackerman.

Levi sonrió y se levantó de la cama, luego lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a rastras hacia el baño, Petra se detuvo delante de ellos antes que pudiera abrir la puerta y los miró un poco confundida.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Para nada, Eren me ayudará a preparar el baño y también tengo que decirle lo que debe hacer hoy.

\- Está bien, oh Eren cuando Levi acabe por favor prepara el mío.

\- No te preocupes Petra, yo mismo lo dejaré como te gusta - comentó Levi mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

La muchacha asintió confundida y dejó que ambos se adentraran al cuarto de baño, su marido había estado demasiado contento las últimas semanas y no iba a contradecirle absolutamente nada, terminó por irse a la habitación para elegir la ropa que usaría esa noche, era su oportunidad para demostrar la mujer comprensiva que tenía Levi a su lado.

En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró a sus espaldas, Eren dio un pequeño brinco, no iba a mentirse, últimamente Levi se había estado comportando realmente extraño y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Después de haberse confesado en los establos las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado demasiado, pero aún así, por más feliz que lo hiciese sentir tenía miedo de que los demás se enteraran de ello. Debía cuidarse y sobre todo de lo que el azabache pudiera a decir o hacer delante de las personas, como había ocurrido recientemente con su madre.

\- Bien, el agua está perfecta.

Levi caminó por el cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, Eren observó cada uno de sus movimientos y se inquietó un poco cuando se detuvo delante de él.

\- Desnúdame.

\- ¡¿Qué dice?! - preguntó escandalizado.

\- ¿Qué? Sasha e Historia lo hacen, anda, quiero meterme a la bañera.

Eren suspiró y terminó por acercarse tranquilamente, sus dedos rozaron apenas los botones de la camisa, sus nervios lo traicionaron y sus manos temblaron.

Comenzó a desabrocharlos sin atreverse mirarlo a los ojos pero pronto sintió que Levi contenía una carcajada y terminó por cruzar sus orbes verdes con aquellos azules.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Tu rostro.

Eren terminó por desabrochar los botones y sus mejillas se colorearon, le gustaba el cuerpo de Levi, por lo tanto cuando se atrevió a bajar la camisa por sus hombros se atrevió a rozarlos un poco más. Luego cuando la dejó a un lado miró los pantalones con recelo, sin embargo también se tomó su tiempo en quitarlos y su pulso se aceleró por completo al descubrir que Levi no llevaba ropa interior.

\- Eren.

El joven lo miró y se paralizó al ver la mirada intensa que iba dirigida hacia él, una sonrisa socarrona surcó el rostro del azabache y tomó la camiseta del castaño levantándola y sacándola sin preámbulos.

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! - exclamó un poco confundido.

\- Vamos a bañarnos juntos, además necesito que alguien me lave la espalda.

\- ¡Su esposa está en la habitación! ¡Podrían vernos!

\- Petra no molestará, sabe que no debe hacerlo.

Eren titubeó en su respuesta y el tiempo tomado fue una gran ventaja para Levi que ya estaba obligándole a quitarse los pantalones, el castaño tampoco llevaba ropa interior y aquello fue algo bueno para el azabache, ya que la segunda prenda había sido más difícil de sacar. Lo arrastró hacia la bañera e hizo que el joven indeciso se metiera primero, parecía sorprendido cuando él también se adentró. Uno en frente del otro, un poco apretados, pero podían bañarse con tranquilidad.

Para sorpresa de Eren, Levi se bañó a sí mismo sin molestarlo o tocarlo, él también lo hizo un poco avergonzado. Estuvieron cerca de quince minutos cada uno metido en lo suyo y cuando el momento de salir llegó y el castaño se levantó, Ackerman jaló de su brazo haciendo que terminara cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

\- No te he dado permiso para salir.

Eren lo miró a los ojos y pronto sintió una de las manos de Levi en su cintura y la otra sobre su nuca, obligándole de cierta manera a aceptar el beso que pronto se dieron. Sus labios se movieron en sincronía, suavemente, disfrutando el contacto y el sabor de cada uno. Sus lenguas se enredaron perezosamente, cada uno dispuesto a hacer desfallecer al otro con tan simple acto, el castaño se movió un poco y terminó con una de sus manos enredando entre sus dedos los mechones mojados del cabello del otro, mientras que las del azabache acabaron en su cintura.

Suspiros y el sonido del agua que terminaba por caer de la bañera era lo único que se oía, Eren se pegó un poco más a su cuerpo buscando el contacto ajeno, dejando de torturar su boca para que su cuello reciba series de besos y mordiscos que lo hacían estremecer.

Sus miembros se rozaron en algún momento y el castaño buscó más allá de eso, repitiendo el movimiento unas cuantas veces más, dejó escapar un jadeo cuando Levi tomó entre sus manos el suyo mismo e hizo fricción entre ambos.

Un gemido quedó ahogado en la boca del contrario y pronto estuvieron rodeados por las sensaciones producidas, no había palabras para describir el placer corporal tanto como en el que sus corazones se instalaba.

Levi apretó las erecciones con un poco más de la fuerza implementada anteriormente y sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura del más bajo y reposó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario cuando se dejó ir, sintió que Levi dejaba sus músculos tensos por unos segundos y luego dejó su cuerpo totalmente blando ante las caricias del otro.

Lanzó una risita baja cuando ambos pudieron normalizar sus respiraciones y dejó que Levi paseara su mano por su cabello.

\- Debemos salir de aquí.

Eren asintió y después de unos minutos dejó secar su cuerpo por el azabache para luego repetir el acto con el otro. El castaño fue en busca de agua caliente a la cocina para preparar el baño de Petra y Levi terminó por secar el piso mojado.

Salió del cuarto después de unos cinco minutos y cuando llegó a su habitación la muchacha estaba sentada sobre la cama.

Pronto comenzó a vestirse con el traje que usaría en la noche bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa.

\- ¿Siempre fue cercano a Eren?

Levi detuvo sus manos que estaban haciendo el nudo de la corbata, Petra se levantó y terminó por hacerlo ella misma.

\- ¿Es un reproche?

\- No, solo curiosidad.

Levi sujetó la mano de su mujer y Petra lo miró un poco temerosa, su semblante estaba serio y sus ojos parecían quemarla, sin embargo terminó por darle un beso sobre la nariz y luego le regaló una sonrisa.

\- No me gusta la curiosidad, amor. - soltó su mano y se alejó caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación - el baño está listo, te espero abajo.


	17. 17

Estaba en el suelo de la sala de estar, había descubierto no solo la caja que marcaba el incendio de 1885, sino que encontró una con las cosas de su bisabuelo.

Eren había escrito también un diario, aunque faltaban muchísimas páginas, su abuelo había decidido dejarle las cajas una semana más, para que al fin pudiera saciar su curiosidad.

Marie había crecido en el campo, criada por sus abuelos quienes solían concentirla en todo lo que quería, había conocido a Eren cuando era pequeña. Era un hombre muy alegre aunque muchas veces se olvidaba hasta de su propio nombre. Cuando cumplió sus dieciséis les pidió a sus abuelos que la dejaran ir a la ciudad junto a su vecino Reiner, quien se había comprometido con ella ese mismo año.

Víctor había renegado un poco al dejarla ir, pero aún así lo hizo. Ella estaba feliz, cuando se casaron las cosas iban realmente bien, hasta que las mujeres de los amigos de su esposo comenzaron las habladurías, siempre era el centro de atención de aquellas mujeres refinadas y también el hazmereir de todos.

Terminó por encerrarse en su casa, limpiando y cocinando como loca hasta la llegada de Reiner. Sin embargo se había negado a asistir a cualquier reunión que llegara a hacerse, así que todo se había vuelto bastante monótono. Hasta que encontró un nuevo pasatiempo que no consistía en recordar los pasos para ser una buena esposa, así, que aquellas cajas ahora se llevaban toda su atención.

En la primera además de la primer fotografía (había decidido decirle así) y el diario, había encontrado cinco fotografías más donde salía aquel hombre tan apuesto y elegante. Todas escritas detrás con diferentes fechas y el nombre de Levi Ackerman. Además que algunas prendas y un anillo de plata se encontraba allí.

En la segunda caja, la de Eren, había encontrado cosas de bebé, un diario, fotografías de su bisabuelo y también un anillo de plata parecido al anterior.

Escuchó a su marido que llegaba y guardó apresuradamente todo lo que estaba esparcido por la alfombra de nuevo en ambas cajas. Reiner llegó a la sala de estar mientras se quitaba el saco y la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo Marie?

\- Nada importante, lo siento amor no me di cuenta de la hora.

Reiner miró las cajas y luego encontró sobre una de la mesita que estaba delante del sillón una revista bastante curiosa.

\- ¿También la compraste?

\- ¿No crees que es necesario?

Reiner sonrió y tomó la mano de su mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Yo creo que si fuese necesario para recuperar a la mujer con la que me casé, huiria muy lejos contigo donde los vecinos no digan tonterías.

Marie le devolvió la sonrisa y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de su esposo.

\- ¿Huirías?

\- Lejos muy lejos, siempre supe que eras un caso perdido.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y dejó que su marido fuese a darse un baño, entonces sus ojos viajaron de nuevo hacia las cajas ¿Huir?

Petra había mencionado algo sobre eso, sobre su marido, su hijo y Eren. ¿Qué conexión tenía? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que quisieran escapar con tanta prisa?

Terminó por dejar las cajas en un rincón y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con la cena, su marido estaría hambriento y debía complacerlo. Esta vez no lo hacía por las habladurías de las personas, o por la tonta revista que había comprado, sino porque estaba complacida con el hombre que podía tener a su lado.

Cenaron ambos entre risas y mimos, hablaron sobre sus días y a pesar de cualquier cosa que podrían llegar a señalar sobre ellos, él dejó que ella comentara lo que había hecho primero.

Reiner fue el primero en subir al dormitorio, Marie solo pidió unos minutos más para poder terminar de lavar la vajilla. Sin embargo, sabía que terminaría abriendo las cajas nuevamente.

Así fue como terminó sentada en el sillón, esta vez con el diario de su bisabuelo en mano, las primeras páginas hablaban sobre un amor correspondido, jamás mencionando a la persona, al pasar los minutos descubrió que Eren llevaba un amor prohibido, algo que le hizo sonreír, el nombre que encontró en la siguiente la hizo congelarse, Levi, Levi, Levi. Era lo único que se repetía junto a otras anécdotas.

Sin embargo su curiosidad fue más allá y allí comprendió que encontraría lo que necesitaba.

"El día del cumpleaños de Levi, sus diecinueve, parecía ser uno de los mejores que habíamos tenido en toda la vida, sin embargo lo que ocurrió luego de la fiesta, fue lo que nos marcó para siempre"


	18. 18

\- Levi, los invitados ya están por llegar, baja por favor.

\- Sí, papá.

Terminó por mirarse en el espejo una vez más y acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás para que no cubrieran su rostro.

Salió fuera de la habitación una vez que no encontró falla alguna en su persona y fue acompañado por Petra hasta el salón principal, Kenny ya estaba allí hablando con uno de sus socios, quienes se acercaron y saludaron cordialmente. Había una mesa de bocadillos y también otra donde ponían sus regalos, tal vez esto último era lo único bueno de la fiesta. Unos músicos entonaban melodías tranquilas para pasar la noche y a medida que el salón se iba llenando, sus criados comenzaron con el trabajo más pesado de ir y venir desde la cocina llevando las copas llenas para que los invitados pudiesen beber.

Se encontró con personas que tenían fábricas, vendían cueros, otros estaban en el negocio de la carne, de frutas, verduras, pieles, etc. Todos querían hacer negocios con Ackerman, y la razón de que hablaban con él, era que Kenny les había informado a todos que ahora él era el jefe de negocios.

Cuando algunos invitados salieron a bailar, Levi se permitió de alejarse de los invitados, Petra le había preguntado si se sentía bien ya que lo había visto un poco extraño.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza, puedes ir a divertirte Petra, tu familia está aquí.

\- ¿No le molesta que vaya a divertirme sin usted?

\- Para nada, ve Petra.

La mujer depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios que él recibió gustoso, y pronto la vio alejarse con su enorme vestido azul hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, Petra no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, creía que era la mujer perfecta para tener a su lado, salvo que su mente siempre divagaba hacia el joven de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Señor se encuentra bien?

Sus ojos viajaron hacia aquella voz tan conocida, una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro unos segundos cuando vio a Eren completamente peinado, con un traje negro, una bandeja de bebidas y otra vez esas horribles corbatas que usaba.

\- Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

\- ¿Quiere una bebida?

\- No, gracias. - Levi lo miró nuevamente - ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de esto?

\- Su padre me ha ordenado limpiar el salón, me temo señor que estaré muy ocupado. - Eren observó a su alrededor y luego continuó - debo seguir con el trabajo, pero si quiere ayudarme luego, no me molestaría.

Vio como se alejaba intentando que las copas no se vaciaran ante sus movimientos, sus ojos viajaron nuevamente hacia su mujer que parecía muy divertida junto a su hermana Mikasa mientras bebían.

A los pocos segundos Historia volvió a interrumpir su descanso, esta vez con un sobre entre sus manos.

\- Señor, ha llegado esto para usted.

Levi tomó el sobre entre sus manos y observó con cierta curiosidad el papel blanco.

Lo abrió suavemente sin querer romperlo y otra vez volvió a sentir que su estómago se revolvía.

Levi:

Feliz cumpleaños.

Dentro de tres días sabrás quien soy, espero que Kenny esta vez no intente separarnos.

Ten en cuenta que en todos estos años, jamás he dejado de pensar en usted.

N. D.


	19. 19

\- ¿Bailamos?

Petra tomó su mano con una enorme sonrisa y pronto estuvo junto a su marido disfrutando de la música y su cercanía, aunque después de unos cuantos giros comenzó a reírse y a tambalear un poco.

\- Deberíamos subir a la habitación - comentó entre risas en el oído de su esposo.

\- ¿Has bebido?

\- Eren me ha traído muchísimas copas, no sé lo que era, pero me hace sentir muy bien.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¡Levi quítate la ropa!

El azabache la miró confuso y tuvo que detener las manos de la muchacha que buscaban las solapas de su saco para quitárselo.

\- Ya Petra, detente.

La muchacha volvió a reírse con ganas, la fiesta ya estaba a punto de culminar y algunos invitados se acercaron a despedirse. Levi retuvo a la joven que aún intentaba quitarle la ropa mientras que unos socios de él se retiraban lanzando algunas miradas curiosas.

\- Petra deberías subir a la habitación.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- Claro, sube ahora.

La joven salió casi a saltos del salón, y Levi volvió a respirar con normalidad, si alguien vio el comportamiento de Petra, al día siguiente estarían en la boca de todos. Hablaría con ella muy seriamente en la mañana. Terminó de despedir a los invitados y luego también los músicos, su padre se despidió también un poco pasado de copas y luego cuando solo quedaban los criados vio como Historia y Sasha se retiraban del lugar dejando solamente al castaño.

\- Vengo en unos minutos - le informó.

Salió del salón sintiéndose un poco cansado, sus mejillas dolían por haber mantenido una gran sonrisa durante la noche, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Petra, que se había quitado el vestido pero no lo zapatos, aún tenía el recogido bien armado en su cabeza, dormida y sin cubrirse.

Se quitó la corbata y el saco y se acercó a la cama, con cuidado le quitó los zapatos a su mujer y luego la arropó, la muchacha habló entre sueños mientras sonreía levemente, y Levi terminó por inclinarse y depositar un beso sobre su frente.

\- Descansa Petra.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, y volvió a dirigirse al salón. Eren ya había recogido las bandejas y había corrido un poco algunas mesas, juntando la basura que había quedado en el piso en el centro de la habitación.

Estaba de espaldas a él, también se había deshecho de su saco; Levi se acercó cauteloso y sus brazos pronto rodearon la cintura del castaño.

Eren dio un pequeño salto y luego se dio media vuelta y le sonrió.

\- Me asustó.

Levi no habló, sino que pronto tomó sus labios casi con desesperación. Eren siguió el beso con un poco de sorpresa, sin embargo pronto estuvo disfrutando el dulce sabor que tenía su compañero, sintió las manos del azabache pasearse por su espalda hasta terminar en su trasero, pero pronto un sonido bastante estruendoso para los oídos de los amantes los hizo separarse.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta de entrada y se encontraron con Nanaba.

La mujer los miraba sorprendida y tal vez con un poco de asco, recogió apresuradamente lo que se había caído anteriormente que se trataba de un pequeño abanico.

\- Yo... Venía a avisar que aún no habían venido por mi y... ¡Disculpen!

La mujer salió como si la estuviesen persiguiendo para asesinarla, y sin embargo, era lo que parecía cuando Levi fue tras ella. Eren quedó bastante asustado, estático en el lugar, si la mujer llegaba a hablar, las cosas irían realmente mal para ambos.

Por suerte, Levi la pudo alcanzar justo cuando la carroza llegaba por Nanaba, la tomó del brazo y la giró, la mujer sintió demasiado terror cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

\- No dirás ni una palabra de esto, o tú misma tendrás que explicarle a tu marido que has estado haciendo en la casa de Mike.

\- No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados.


	20. 20

Habían pasado diez días ya desde la noche de la fiesta, aquella que no había dejado dormir a ninguno de los dos protagonistas. Eren temía que su familia se llevara los daños por sus actos indecorosos y Levi, simplemente le costaba poder aceptar aún, que si algo pasaba tendría que abandonarlo todo. Pero nada de lo que pudiese recorrer sus mentes sucedió, porque Nanaba había cumplido su palabra.

Cada uno de ellos se había concentrado en sus tareas en un cien por ciento de su tiempo, Jaeger cuidaba de los cultivos, los caballos y ayudaba en la limpieza del hogar; muy pocas veces cocinaba pero sí estaba en el momento en que se debía servir los alimentos a sus patrones. Ackerman por su lado, se había lanzado de lleno a las grandes filas de documentos que mantenía en su oficina, firmando y rechazando tratos con otros granjeros, pidiendo y descartando productos y haciendo las cuentas del mes; ahora que su padre se había hecho a un lado del negocio familiar, la responsabilidad había crecido considerablemente y temía no poder ser lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerlo. De igual manera se interesó en su vida privada, donde se mantenía a raya con los extraños sentimientos que poseía hacia su joven criado para no causar problemas ni habladurías y se dejaba ir al lado de su mujer.

Estos últimos tres días Petra había estado realmente fascinada, porque cuando su marido no estaba en sus negocios, siempre se daba su tiempo para estar con ella; dar un paseo por la finca, tomar el té juntos, compartir un momento tranquilo en la sala de estar, a veces ella tomaba su tejido mientras Ackerman leía, hablaban de todo un poco e incluso su esposo había estado durmiendo a su lado en el horario en que correspondía.

No fue hasta el doceavo día que el buen humor del joven azabache cayó por los suelos, se había levantado a las seis y media de la mañana como venía haciéndolo desde las últimas semanas, y como siempre, no faltó el baño y su desayuno en el pórtigo de su casa mientras veía el amanecer, Historia había sido quien últimamente le llevaba lo que necesitaba, pero ese día fue diferente, Eren estaba allí con una bandeja entre sus manos dejándole su desayuno.

Con un escaso buenos días de parte de ambos el silencio terminó por envolverlos, tal vez fueron los ojos verdes apagados lo que hicieron que él terminara palmeando el asiento que tenía a su lado y tal vez, fue la sonrisa del castaño lo que hizo que su esfuerzo de las últimas semanas volara por los aires en aquella mañana calurosa.

Compartiendo la taza de té y algunas galletas terminaron riendo en voz baja con miedo de que alguien se levantase más temprano de lo normal, sus manos se juntaron y entrelazaron en algún momento mientras el sol salía y la presencia del otro terminó por recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo del contrario que ya se sentía completamente vacío.

Pero aquella tranquilidad plena que habían conseguido se esfumó por completo cuando ambos sobresaltados se encontraron con una Isabel que los miraba completamente confundida.

Mientras una de sus manos rodeaba la poca redondez de su vientre, aquel que mostraba que pronto crecería para llenarlos de bendiciones.

Su hermano fue el primero en levantarse y acomodar torpemente la ropa que se había arrugado al sentarse a un lado de su patrón tan descuidadamente, terminó por llevarse los utencillos utilizados y se despidió de ambos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Levi por su parte mantuvo su expresión seria sin cambiarla por un instante, no dejándose amedrentar por la mirada insistente de la joven. Sí, Isabel ahora lo sabía, pero no podría hacer nada al respecto, al menos, no contra él.

\- No quería molestar - comentó la muchacha mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Levi - pero esta mañana me han dejado esta carta para usted.

Le extendió un sobre blanco, aquel como los que había estado recibiendo de un personaje misterioso, sus manos temblaron al tomar el fino papel anónimo y sin embargo no lo abrió delante de la joven.

\- Señor, cuide de mi hermano por favor.

Y aquello fue todo lo que Isabel pudo decir delante de su patrón, algo que por dentro ya lo sabía, pero que no quería ser testigo. Si alguien más se enteraba de ello, posiblemente no serían tan considerados como la bella muchacha. Se retiró dejándolo un poco molesto y confundido, pero pronto sus ojos volvieron a viajar hacia el papel y todo el asunto anterior fue disuelto.

Señor Ackerman:

Estoy muy agradecido por la respuesta que nos ha dado, los diamantes llegarán hoy mismo a Capital, si usted desea podremos encontrarnos en el establecimiento de Sina. Allí daré todos los detalles necesarios, lo espero si está dispuesto a las cuatro de la tarde.

N. D.

No necesitaba pensarlo porque él ya tenía su respuesta, los últimos días diferentes cartas del anónimo habían llegado a él, esta vez, ofreciendo un gran trato que si estaba completamente bien asegurado podría llegar a ganar millones. Además que una de las últimas había llegado con la dirección en la que podía responder, y así fue como lo hizo, intrigado y llevado por todos los meses en los que estuvo pensando en aquella persona no tardó en aceptar. Llevaría a Eren, quien por lo visto podría ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara, aun no había hablado con su padre sobre el tema pero no le veía problema alguno.

Fue allí como sin saberlo, su día caería tal vez a ser uno de los peores que había vivido. Se había cambiado, le había informado a Eren que lo acompañase, Connie preparó el vehículo nuevo y se dejaron llevar hasta Capital, donde todo el mundo observó fascinado la nueva máquina que Ackerman poseía.

Pararon a comer en una posada, y no tardaron demasiado en volver a emprender su camino hacia Sina.

Dejando que Connie estacionara el vehículo, él y Eren se dirigieron al interior de una de las fábricas más famosas que poseía la ciudad, siendo guiados por un hombre de baja estatura que muy amablemente los saludó.

Fue allí cuando la sonrisa de Levi se esfumó, al ver a un hombre de tal vez la misma edad de su padre, con su cabello mostrando algunas canas que resaltaba en aquél color negro, una barba bien cortada, un traje que demostraba que era quien tenía el poder. Una mirada que estaba cargada de nostalgia y un rostro que una vez él mismo había visto.

Sí, lo había visto en un viejo dibujo que había encontrado entre las cosas de su padre, una donde su madre, Kenny y el hombre que tenía delante de sus narices estaba.

Su estómago dio un vuelco, el nudo de su garganta se incrementó y sintió que sus manos transpiraban, Nile Dok, el asesino de Kuchel quien Kenny había alardeado haber destruido, estaba allí, enseñándole una de sus más bellas sonrisas.


End file.
